Siempre serás mía
by Siolna
Summary: Un amor obsesivo, un amor abusivo y una eterna pregunta. Maldad y contradicción, entre el querer y el no saber. ¿un real sentimiento o un instrumento?. Joker & Harley. !Capítulo final!. !REVIEWS!
1. Capítulo 1

**Siempre serás mía  
**

_La historia de un amor sin sentido._

* * *

Las noches en ciudad gótica siempre son nidos del crimen. Por más que Batman existe, los delincuentes persisten y aunque hay noches tranquilas siempre hay movimientos ocultos. Batman había hecho que no fuera tan evidente lo podrido que había en la ciudad. Parecía haber más campo para el mal que para el bien. Un gobierno corrupto unido con una clase elitista también manchada, unos pocos a favor de la ley y la bondad. Pero hace cinco meses alguien faltaba en la escena de la violencia, y su ausencia no denotaba nada bueno. El Joker había desaparecido.

Batman mismo trataba de llevar un recuento de las acciones del maniaco quien usualmente, aunque en la sombra, siempre aparecía de nuevo o mostraba algún indicio, algún asesinato sangriento y macabro con la marca de locura del Joker, algún secuestro, o asalto. Pero esta vez nada. El escáner de comunicaciones no decía mucho, y ciertamente hasta para el bajo mundo era una sorpresa.

El caballero de la noche andaba por los tejados en silencio. Estaba explorando, escuchando, vigilando las calles de ciudad gótica. Detectó entonces el movimiento de un hombre alto y acuerpado, sabía quién era: uno de los hombres del Joker.

Le siguió sin que él se diera cuenta por los tejados cuidando sus movimientos. Posiblemente le llevaría al escondite de su archí enemigo. Caminó por distintos locales levando una bolsa, y por último entró en un edificio pobre de la ciudad. Al ver que e hombre entraba en un apartamento se adelantó antes de que cerrara la puerta y le bloqueo el pasó, le tomó por el cuello y lo sostuvo subiéndolo por la pared preguntó.

-¿Dónde está el Joker?

- No, no lo sé - dice el hombre que se mostraba asustado- lo juro

Pero una tercera voz esta vez infantil para el asunto

-Papá ¿qué pasa?

Batman mira alrededor estaban en un apartamento pobre, una mujer despeinada y su hija de seis años lo miraban aterradas. El hombre de negro baja un poco al hombre quien evidentemente no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo en su hogar.

-Habla

-Juro que no lo sé. Abandonó Ciudad Gótica, no le dijo nada a nadie. Le juro señor, por los ojos de mi hija, no lo sé.

Batman le dice serio

-Más te vale que digas la verdad. Mira a la mujer y a la niña. Deberías apreciar la familia que tienes y alejarte de los malos tratos. Tu mujer debe estar cansada de sacarte de la cárcel, cambia tu vida y ofrecele un futuro a tu hija distinto a verte tras las rejas o muerto.

El hombre se quedó en silencio y miro con cierta vergüenza a su familia, momento en el cual Batman desaparece.

Sea que sepa o no algo sobre el Joker interrogarle al lado de su familia no sería una buena idea.

* * *

Un tiempo antes la hermosa Harley estaba caminando con sus pantalones cortos apretados y ropa ligera. Era Verano y como era usual ella trataba de bajar el estrés comprando ropa en las tiendas de la ciudad. Llevaba un tiempo limpia del crimen y ahora estaba saliendo de manera algo desordenada con Deadshot. No parecía algo muy serio, el era un poco abusivo y dominante como su desaparecido mister J (el Joker) con quien lleva separada un tiempo largo.

Vive en un apartamento con Ivy, su mejor amiga quien le ha acompañado en mucho. Villana también ella, parece una mujer más sensata que otros villanos. Harley no se ha podido despegar del todo del mundo del crimen, pues tiene muchos conocidos en los bajos fondos y sobretodo nadie puede quitarle el hecho de haber sido la chica del Joker. Los delincuentes de bajos fondos lo piensan dos veces antes de meterse con ella.

Camino de manera calmada. Sus pasos sensuales hacían que alguno que otro hombre volteara a mirar y que alguna que otra novia enfurecida codeara a su pareja por la inoportuna mirada.

Entra a una tienda y sale después de un tiempo no muy razonable con paquetes.

Sin que ella lo supiera alguien la observaba. El sol aún estaba presente y la noche tardaría por los tiempos del verano.

Entró a una tienda de lencería y luego a otra de vestidos de baño. Un día perfecto para nadar pensó. Pasar por la playa al fin de cuentas no sería una mala idea.

Fue así como luego de las compras caminó hacia la playa. El océano atlántico bordeaba la ciudad existiendo un lugar bastante agradable para pasar la tarde. El calor, el maldito calor la agobiaba y no esperaba el momento de llegar ponerse su bikini y nadar un poco.

Sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos a medida que se aproximaba a los cambiadores. Cargada con las compras y algo deshidratada miró a la derecha y vió un hombre pasar en su Harley Davison. Sin poder evitarlo pensó en mister J. En los tiempos en que estaban bien disfrutaban mucho en su moto, un dejo de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro. Tiempos en los que ella sentía que era amada. Pero era pasado, ya no debía pensar en eso.

Los cambiadores públicos estaban a unos pocos metros. El sol aún presente aún tenía unas horas de vida. Entró al edificio donde había gente que entraba y salía en vestido de baño. No demoró en cambiarse y caminar con su vikini rojo por las playas de ciudad gótica despertando pasiones en quienes la observaban.

La mirada que la seguía no le perdió de vista en ningún momento. Parecía deleitarse de manera pausada sonriendo de vez en cuando de las cosas que le pasaban a Harley en el mar. En silencio observó y espero hasta que se hizo de noche.

La rubia había tenido su tarde de compras y sol, caminó hacia las duchas para quitarse la sal marina. Se ducho en silencio mientras escuchaba a personas comunes hablar, hasta que esas voces se alejaron y solo estaba ella y el agua.

Salió desnuda envuelta en una toalla sin saber que era observada. Se puso los pantalones cortos y la camisa y se levantó para tomar sus zapatos, volteo entonces su cuerpo y un golpe directo la noqueo.

Sólo vio una sonrisa extrema antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

**Gracias a todos lo que leen este fanfiction. Si quieren pueden dejarme un review.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se encontró atada con cadenas sobre una cama doble. Se sentía en extremo mareada. Miro a su lado y entre brumas vio a un hombre recostado a su lado leyendo el periódico. Débil solo dijo "¿mister J?. El Joker la miró de reojo mientras seguía leyendo el periódico, estaba con una postura de aparente tranquilidad.

-Oh mi ángel ya despertó- dijo tocándole el rostro levemente con un dedo y seguir leyendo el periódico

Harley pensó por un momento: "¿mi ángel?...". su sorpresa era clara, no la llamaba así hace mucho tiempo. Trato de levantar su cuerpo y lo ladeo levemente tocando un poco al Joker y en ese momento vió la daga que siempre cargaba cerca de su cuerpo.

-Suéltame, ¿por qué me tienes amarrada?

-Pssss- dice el Joker pidiendo que haga silencio pues interrumpe su lectura

-Pero…

Tan rápido como pudo el Joker le puso un apósito de silicona en la boca evitando que hablara. Lo cual puso furiosa a Harley, quien trató de forzar las ataduras y golpear con la cabeza al hombre quien simplemente puso la mano en su cabeza y dijo.

-Por eso mi ángel no te desato. Tratarías de golpearme y luego escaparías, y… no quiero que escapes. Además – la mira y sonríe- te ves hermosa tal como estas

La figura de la mujer amarrada y con un apósito de silicona en la boca no era realmente atractiva.

-Aunque…- toma la cartera de Harley de algún lado, saca su labial y le dibuja una cara feliz encima del aposito- mucho mejor… ahora te ves feliz.

-Bbbbbbuuuug

-Vamos hermosa, descansa- la mira con cierto morbo- este es mi hogar ahora, jeje mira arriba,.

Ella como acto reflejo miró y vio el dibujo de un avión que caía en picada sobre ellos, era realmente realista. El joker se levanta y comienza a caminar alrededor de la habitación y comienza a reír al frente de ella conversando animadamente.

-Jajajajaja…¿no es genial?...le da una nueva idea a la expresión abre la boca que viene el avión jajajajaja. Imagínate despertar y pensar que te va a caer encima jajajaja, es una genialidad… UNA GENIALIDAD…

La mujer al poco tiempo se tranquilizo aunque totalmente maniatada y con ambas piernas amarradas a la cama separadas una de otra. Parecía que en ese momento no era una amenaza, hasta que él paro de reír y murmura acercándose a ella.

-…abre la boca que ahí viene un avión.

En ese momento él se acerca levemente y le besa encima del apósito. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante el repentino beso. La silicona permitía sentir sus labios y él parecía cariñoso, pero las cosas no eran tan románticas como ella creía; él se apartó de ella mientras pasaba lentamente el filo de la daga por su mejilla.

No sabía que pensar, él solía pasar de la ternura a la violencia en solo un segundo. Así que impresionada cerró los ojos llenos de terror. No podía moverse, y tenía al lado al Joker quien en repetidas oportunidades había intentado matarla y ahora la miraba de manera extraña.

-¿sabes?, es difícil olvidar lo hermosa que te ves, pero parece ser qué- pone el filo cerca de su nariz- tu realmente te has olvidado de mi- baja el filo por su boca y cuello- Harley tiene nueva vida, dicen.. – toca con el filo su pecho- tiene nuevo novio comentan..

Y al decir eso último hace presión con su puño en el pecho, como presiona el corazón.

-¿tiene más grande el pene querida?- su expresión se tornó peligrosa- dicen que es muy rápido, seguro eyacula precozmente..

Aprieta su puño contra su garganta por un momento y luego se aleja de su rostro. Harley se le escurre una lágrima al mismo tiempo que siente que él le acaricia un pecho.

-Eres cruel mi ángel…

Se levanta y da la vuelta a la cama y se acuesta como estaba antes leyendo el periódico. Harley trataba de apartar la cara para no verle, suponía que las cosas no iban a terminar bien.

Joker leía el periódico, pasaba una página y después la otra y cuando termina el diario dice en voz alta.

-Es curioso lo mucho que has cambiado, supuestamente ya no eres una criminal, aunque yo no creo mucho eso- Habla de manera tranquila- Llevo un tiempo fuera ¿sabes?, no me has extrañado supongo, aunque te he estado vigilando desde hace un tiempo, vi como te caíste en la playa cuando venia esa ola… HAHAHAHA….oh Harley siempre me haces reír.

La mira por un momento, y nota que la mujer le presta atención, continua.

-Necesitaba pensar… y no podía pensar, quería tener un nuevo plan, tu sabes, quería buscar algo nuevo en relación a Batman, pero no podía concentrarme.. y solo pensaba en ..

No continua con la frase, solo mira a Harley profundamente, se acerca a ella y la vuelve a besar sosteniendo la daga en su mano y rompiendo la camisa que llevaba puesta estableciendo claras intensiones de lo que pretendía hacer.

Lo que sucedió después era de esperarse. Sin mucha violencia ciertamente, tomó su daga para desgarrar la ropa de Harley mientras ella asustada se dio cuenta que él tenía el poder de la circunstancia. En su interior establecía una pelea entre el amor, el placer y el deber ser. Las largas noches sin dormir tratando de olvidarle, sus arranques de ira y la ilusión que siempre llevó en su corazón roto, se anteponían con un momento, con recuerdos de cariño y con poderosos recuerdos felices, momentos como los de ahora en los que él se mostraba repentinamente cariñoso.

No eran solamente las ilusiones románticas, falsas o vacías que unían a estos dos, dado que detrás de la violencia y el sin sentido había una conexión física importante. Una relación de violencia no perdura sin el buen sexo, y eso ciertamente era lo que tenían. Tras algunos momentos de estimulaciones , caricias y acercamientos el Joker conocedor del cuerpo de quien fue su amante reconoció el punto en el que ella estaba disfrutando y de esta forma, arranco el apósito y la libero de los amarres de las manos. Prácticamente ese fue el comienzo de una larga noche en las que no había palabras, chistes o amenazas, solo ellos dos y sus cuerpos.

* * *

**Gracias a quienes leen.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Joker parecía luchar con el sueño, pero este le venció y se quedó dormido a su lado mientras que Harley, aún atada por uno de los pies trataba de pensar en cómo escapar. Trató de moverse pero una de las piernas de él seguía sobre la suya.

La mente de Harley comenzó a divagar y a establecer culpas. ¿Podía ser más estúpida?, ¿y qué más podía hacer?, estaba amarrada y … no se podía llamar violación a algo que en últimas fue una seducción. ¿Pero si ella no lo hubiera disfrutado?... una pregunta necia. Joker podía ser de todo pero no un asaltante sexual callejero, él hizo eso porque sabía que ella respondería favorablemente, es más, ella siempre tuvo la impresión que el sexo era pocas veces apetecido por él, no era un hombre muy activo como otros, muchas veces seducirlo era una odisea, aunque tampoco un maricón el Joker parecía complacerse más en su invención de planes para matar a Batman que un buen rato en pareja.

Ciertamente le sorprendía su repentino interés en ella, habían pasado meses donde no recibió señal alguna de interés, aunque debía aceptar que si bien no mostraba un interés directo, ella sabía que siempre la vigilaba, es más, a veces aparecían notas con su letra, pero no eran románticos, eran advertencias. Sus últimos encuentros siempre estaban llenos de tensión, golpes y amenazas mutuas… así como algunos intentos de asesinato de parte de él. Harley ya no era la chica ingenua que al principio se entregó a él, ahora era más ágil y con algunos poderes.

El se volteo y le dio la espalda. Ella vio su oportunidad y se levantó tratando de quitar la cadena de sus pies. Le era imposible, estaba asegurada, necesitaba una llave…¿Dónde la guardaría?, la uso en el momento de calor pero… no la veía. Las ropas de él estaban en el piso, justo delante de la cama. Afortunadamente Harley era gimnasta, así que se estiró y cayó parada de un solo pie al frente del lecho. Busco en la ropa de él con la esperanza de encontrar algo y sin embargo, nada.

-¿qué haces Harley? – la voz de él le heló la sangre. ¿tratando de escapar?

-Necesito ir al baño –dijo asustada

-Jajaja te ves ridícula! HAHAHA- su risa no era muy agradable para ella- pero sé cómo podría ser mejor

El Joker hala una cuerda que colgaba cerca de la cama. Un fragmento del techo se abre saliendo un liquido blanco que la cubre y papel picado.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA antes te veías mal desnuda sobre una pierna tratando de escapar y ahora HAHAHAHAHA

Harley lo miró furiosa. Estaba llena de esa cosa pegajosa y papelitos. Había caído en una de sus trampas y él parecía muy divertido. Lo había planeado. Con su mano derecha se limpio el rostro y furiosa lanzó algo del liquido grumoso a quien se reía impactándolo en la cara. La risa se detuvo por un segundo. El Joker se toco la cara, la miro amenazante y tras ver su expresión de susto nuevamente se carcajeo lanzándole en el proceso la llave a Harley para que se liberara.

-¡Avena! – Dice ella molesta- odio la avena. Murmura mientras él haciéndose el gracioso se chupaba los dedos con el mazacote que le había impactado.

-Le falta azúcar- se limpia la cara con un trapo y continua durmiendo.

Harley levanta la llave del suelo, la cual estaba toda pegajosa por la avena y se libera sintiéndose miserable. Sin ropa y untada de esa porquería, ¿cómo se iba a escapar?

Caminó por el cuarto molesta busco el baño, el cual no estaba muy lejos, lo había visualizado desde antes. Vaya forma de evitar que ella saliera corriendo. Tuvo que meterse a la ducha y por lo menos ahí encontró un poco de paz. Al salir se cubrió con una toalla pensando en el dilema que tenía por delante pues evidentemente él se había encargado de hacer retazos su ropa. !Pero desnuda o no debía irse!, no podía esperar que él pasara de su fase jocosa a su fase violenta.

Tras darse cuenta que roncaba caminó por el lugar buscando una puerta, la única que había era un armario… con toda su ropa.

-¿pero qué demonios?

Toda su ropa estaba ahí, él se había encargado de robarla de su apartamento. Además estaban todos los paquetes que había comprado el día anterior. En ese momento le comenzó a dar miedo. No parecía que su ex novio estuviera planeando que escapara. Comenzó a sentir como el corazón le palpitaba, estaba a punto de una crisis nerviosa.

Aún con la toalla caminó por todo el lugar buscando alguna ventana, alguna puerta, alguna salida secreta, y no había nada, era como si estuvieran dentro de una caja de fósforos.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – Gritó desesperada acercándose a él de manera amenazante. ¿DÓNDE ESTA LA SALIDA?

-No hay salida Harley- Dijo él de manera seca. No hay salida- Repite muy lentamente de manera peligrosa.

* * *

**Continuamos ;)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo. Batman estaba a la espera de pistas del Joker pero el tiempo pasaba y el crimen no descansaba en ciudad gótica. Ahora estaba tras la banda del pingüino quien estaban en el puerto descargando armas de contrabando. El hombre de la noche esperaba paciente para evitar el golpe y llamar a la policía. Cuando vio el cargamento, se lanzó sobre el grupo de hombres y comenzó la batalla. Disparos, golpes y gritos, pero al final, todos ellos fueron noqueados y atados.

-Alfred, llama a la policía. Diles donde pueden ubicar un cargamento ilegal.

-Sí señor, como usted diga- Dice el mayordomo con diligencia- He de decirle que tengo un dato que posiblemente le interese.

-Te escucho

-Reportaron a Harleen Quinzel desaparecida

- ¿Harley Quinn?

La expresión de Batman se tornó misteriosa.

* * *

Como quien se siente derrotada, ella se vistió y luego de llorar agazapada en una esquina se dejó vencer por el sueño. No sabía qué hora era, pero su cuerpo exigía descansar, tenía mucho dolor de cabeza y le molestaba la espalda baja (posiblemente por el golpe cuando fue noqueada). No sabía que esperar. No podía hacer nada, y él aunque tranquilo parecía poco dispuesto a dejarla ir. Despertó después encontrando que estaba arropada por una sabana de payasos la cual no recodaba haber usado y a su lado había uno de sus muñecos de peluche. Mister J no se veía a simple vista pero tras levantarse le vio sentado en su escritorio, como muchas veces le vio cuando eran socios, haciendo planes.

Parecía muy concentrado haciendo anotaciones y revisando algunos documentos, parecía estar inspirado dado que de vez en cuando se reía. No se había dado cuenta que ella estaba despierta. Mientras estaba concentrado Harley recordó cuando ella se le sentaba en las piernas y trataba de seducirlo mientras trabajaba, y sus reacciones siempre eran negativas. "Ahora no cariño Daddy está trabajando", pero ante su insistencia siempre era sacada a empujones, hasta que aprendió a estar en silencio al lado de él, apoyándole en lo que necesitara y esperar que a la noche estuviera de mejor humor. Nunca pudo interponerse entre sus planes de matar a Batman.

De repente Mister J nota que esta despierta y la mira por un instante como si deseara algo, pero vuelve al papel y sigue trabajando.

Se sentía confundida, llevaba meses sintiéndose mejor, le dieron de alta, la declararon sana y ahora de repente su mente estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía antes: fantasear.

Apretó hacia sí el muñeco de peluche preguntándose qué pasaría.

Lo que pasaba en la mente del Joker era un misterio. Pero ciertamente parecía estar a gusto de tener a su Harley controlada, y estaba complacido con el asunto de haber logrado alguna aproximación sexual con ella aunque fuera "un poco" a la fuerza.

Harley había tratado de adivinar dónde estaba la salida, pero era un misterio. Sabía que debía haber una, pero supuso correctamente que él no la mostraría…¿porqué la había secuestrado?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿será que es una prueba de que realmente la quería?, ¿planeaba matarla?, o realmente, ¿era una acción desesperada para tenerla.?

Bien podía golpearle hasta el punto que él aceptara dejarle ir, pero ella le conocía, eso no serviría para nada.

Se acostó de nuevo dándole la espalda y abrazando el peluche pasaron algunas horas. Quería dejar de pensar y especular pero no podía evitarlo, hasta qué suena un teléfono al lado de ella. Lo mira extrañada lo que sonaba no era un teléfono real era uno de juguete muy pequeño, de esos que tienen una carita feliz y que usualmente lo utilizan los niños de dos a cinco años.

Inmediatamente miro a Mister J y lo vio con otro teléfono en su escritorio haciendo una sonrisa pícara. Sin dejar de mirarlo (lo cual era un poco cómico). Ella contesta el teléfono.

-La señorita Harley Quinn por favor- el imita una voz aguda que no es la de él.

-Sí, ¿Quién la necesita?

-El secretario del Joker para servirle- ella reacciona alzando una ceja y él actúa-

-¿El secretario?

-Sí, mi nombre es Eldelas Nalgas – ella se sonríe- el señor Joker le gustaría saber sí le gustaría cenar esta noche con él.

-Señor "Nalgas" no estoy segura que desee cenar con su jefe esta noche.

-Pero si el señor Nalgas, digo… Joker- con esa equivocación ella no pudo dejar de reírse- va a cocinarle señorita- Ella se muestra muy sorprendida y dice

-Qué raro, Mister J no sabe cocinar.

Recuperando la voz de él y un poco molesto responde.

-Si sabe.

-¿ah sí?

-Sí… - cambia nuevamente la voz- ¿acepta o no señorita?..

-Lo pensaré… llámeme luego- y cuelga

Mira entonces al hombre a los ojos y se ríe, ¿él cocinando?, si nunca tomó una cuchara cuando vivían juntos.

La cara del Joker no podía ocultar la desilusión, así que miró sus papeles y siguió en lo suyo por cinco minutos, momento en el cual volvió a llamar. El teléfono de juguete sonaba al lado de Harley y ella nuevamente lo contesta mirándole a él a la cara.

-¿de veras no quieres cenar conmigo?- utilizaba su voz normal

-Está bien, cenaré contigo.

-¡Bien!... mi secretario te llamará luego- y cuelga.

Harley volvió a darle la espalda y tomo un libro para leer, estaba un poco aburrida.

* * *

Batman pensaba en que la única pista que tenía para encontrar al Joker era la desaparición de quien fuera su amante. El mismo como Bruce Waine había firmado la libertad condicional de la que fuera la no tan brillante, doctora Harleen Quinzel, quien luego de entrevistar al villano se enamorara del Joker y le diera su libertad del sanatorio de Arkham, convirtiéndose posteriormente en Harley Quinn, su socia y secuas a quien El Joker trataba de manera contradictoria. Entre el posible cariño y el abuso físico, donde curiosamente luego de varios golpes, abusos e intentos de asesinato ella siempre volvía con él luego de cortas temporadas separados.

Para Batman toda esa relación era una autentica desfachatez, estableciendo en su interior que El Joker era incapaz de amar a alguien distinto que a él mismo, y la forma como él utilizaba y maltrataba a Harley así lo comprobaban.

Según sus archivos después de la libertad condicional de Harley no había tenido contacto con él, y es más había tenido un comportamiento normal buscando trabajo en una tienda de flores y tratando de mantenerse al margen de los problemas.

Y ahora estaba desaparecida..

Batman tenía que investigar más, así que se dirigió a la residencia que anotó Quinzel en su repertorio de salida. Sorpresa la de él cuando vio a través de la ventana que Poison Ivy estaba tras esos muros.

No le gustaba nada lo que veía, así que entró por la ventana rompiendo el cristal y encarándola de manera directa.

-¿pero qué demonios?

Dijo la villana sorprendida por el caballero de la noche.

* * *

**Iron-Wong: Gracias por mi primer review, espero realmente encontrar más de ellos.**

**Continuamos…**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Batman se lanzó hacia la mujer tratando de noquearla pero ella le apresó los pies con sus hiedras venenosas alejándose de él unos cuantos metros. El espacio era muy pequeño para todas las raíces. Batman rápidamente trataba de liberarse, las raíces espinosas lo envuelven pero él tiene experiencia en contra de esta villana.

-Espero que esto te enseñe a no meterte en los dominios de una mujer

-No sabía que tus dominios era la residencia de Harleen Quinzel

Ella hizo un silencio repentino (no quería decirle que ese apartamento era de ella) y trató de salir corriendo por la puerta, momento en que Batman con su gran agilidad le tira un bumerán con cuerda haciendo que los pies de la mujer queden juntos y esta caiga de bruces.

Batman se acerca a ella y comienza hacer preguntas

-¿Dónde está Harleen?- dice de manera peligrosa

-¿y yo que voy a saber?... lleva 20 días que no sé nada de ella

-¿20 días?, ¿y porqué hasta ahora la reporta desaparecida?

-¡!¿Yo reportar?!- dice ella con alto sarcasmo y sorpresa- ¿cree usted Batman que soy de las que llama a la policía?. Ella es ya grande para saber que hace, además, se llevó toda su ropa, la conozco muy bien para saber que con ella hace lo que quiere cuando quiere, que no avisara que se iba fue sorpresa, pero yo nunca llamaría a la policía…para lo que sirven…

La mujer hablaba pero con un plan. Detrás de Batman crece una gran raíz que lo apresa. Ella rápidamente saca un cuchillo, se quita lo que no le permitía andar y escapa. La raíz gigante duró los suficiente para dejarle un margen de huida y cuando se hubo desintegrado el caballero de la noche requisó el cuarto de Harley.

Un cuarto con una tendencia infantil, lleno de rosa, muñecos de peluche y fotos de animales. Revisó todo. Los armarios estaban vacios, no había ropa alguna, en el baño aún estaba su maquillaje y los implementos de aseo y encima de la mesa de noche una carta de la baraja: la del Joker .

* * *

En el escondite las cosas no parecían estar muy animadas, mientras el villano trabajaba sin parar riéndose solo y haciendo comentarios inconexos, Harley estaba leyendo un libro poco divertido. Realmente se estaba comenzando a deprimir mientras la ansiedad y las ideas obsesivas se apoderaban de ella. Los pasos del Joker la hicieron reaccionar, la imagen de su puñal acariciando su cuello la hizo estremecer. Miró detrás para descubrir que él no estaba cerca sino en la cocina. La imagen de él cortándole la garganta se anteponía con él de un hombre que estaba tratando de adivinar que hacer de comer. Harley estaba nerviosa, siempre le temió al Joker aunque le amaba, pero ahora era diferente, él actuaba de manera muy extraña y conociéndolo, como ella lo conocía estaba guardando en su interior una bomba de ira que explotaría en cualquier momento. Era inevitable que eso sucediera.

Vio que el hombre sacaba algunas cosas de la cocina y en ese instante sonó de nuevo el teléfono de juguete.

-¿Diga?

-Señorita Quinn – dice el Joker imitando la voz- mi jefe me dice qué le gustaría que usara un vestido especial, le compro algo lindo, segundo cajón..

Colgó inmediatamente.

Harley se levantó confundida y fue hacia el armario ante la atenta mirada del Joker. Le miró antes de abrir la puerta y luego de hacerlo se sorprendió: En el cajón estaba su uniforme de arlequín.

En ese momento se sintió realmente extraña

* * *

En un lugar alejado Poison Ivy se hacía la misma pregunta que Batman. A pesar de no querer darlo a conocer abiertamente estaba preocupada por su mejor amiga. Harley era inestable, deseosa de amor, algo tonta y desamparada. Ese día no tenía motivo para desaparecer, además… ella siempre le contaba todo. ¿cómo era que ahora se había ido sin decirle nada?

Ivy sabía que ningún papel o evaluación psicológica entendería la naturaleza inestable de la relación malsana que tenía con el Joker.

Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien, pero…¿y si no lo estaba?

* * *

Sintió la cabeza estallar. Se la tomó con las dos manos mientras era observada. La cara de payaso parecía esperar y cuando ella se llevó el traje al baño sonrió complacido y comenzó a reír con tan inconfundible risa.

Harley se sentía mareada. Se sentó en la silla del inodoro hasta que se sintió mejor y se cambio lentamente. Se maquilló entre blanco y negro el rostro. El espejo del baño era sumamente pequeño, sólo permitía ver el rostro, nada más… y cuando terminó, se puso la máscara…

Como en los viejos tiempos…

* * *

**Un capítulo algo corto, pero creo que como esta es perfecto. Gracias a los que leen.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

* * *

Harley salió del baño y la mirada del Joker la hizo ruborizar. Era como si la desnudara con la mirada. Parecía extrañarla verla con su uniforme.

-_Te ves hermosa_

-_Gracias Mister J_ – sonríe sin dejar de ocultar sus colores

- _Vamos querida_- dice con su manera elegante y chistosa mientras le toma la mano y la lleva hacía la mesa ofreciéndole la silla- _espero que sepas apreciar mis habilidades en la cocina, o por lo menos no mueras envenenada HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

La risa del hombre inundó la habitación secreta del payaso, algunos ante eso se negarían a comer aquello, pues sabían la maldad que escondía su risa. Pero Harley… bueno, ustedes saben, ella no notaba a veces esos detalles.

Un muñeco de cuerda camina alrededor de la mesa. Flores de papel en el medio y servilletas rojas inusuales. Los platos servidos eran ocultados por una campana de cocina, la cual él destapa y descubre lo que cocinó. Harley se sonrió y no puede evitar reír: crepes de dulce, con miel y mermelada pintada en forma de sonrisas sobre la masa.

_-¿y bien?_

-_Está perfecto_- dice ella riéndose. Su míster J no sabía cocinar, ella lo sabía, y si le cocinaba haría algo simple como eso.

-_Lo llamo un "postre- desayuno-cena"_

Ella lo prueba y sonríe. Esto que él había hecho por ella era ..!adorable!.

-_Y por cierto te luce el rojo, el blanco y el negro, hacían falta en ti. Esa eres tú, preciosa y adorable, ¿qué más se puede esperar de ti dulzura?_

Harley recuerda como él sabía jugar con las palabras y suspira. Su psicólogo en Arkham le había dicho como su ex novio sabía confundirla. Trata de no pensar en ello, pero no puede evitar mostrarse nerviosa.

-_Gracias Mister J_

Joker la mira un momento y murmura tocándole la mano

_-¿Recuerdas cuando me llamabas Puddin?_

-_Nunca te gustó que te llamara así_- dice mientras come del dulce y mira al plato con dejo triste y le aparta la mano y él se queda con la mano extendida en la mesa.

-_No me disgustaba cuando estábamos solos_- Confiesa-Pero _no al frente de los hombres._

Harley recordó de repente los gritos "No me llames Puddin" justo después de haberla empujado por una ventana. El joker comió de su creación poniéndole más mermelada al suyo,

-_Vamos cariño_- trata de tomarle la mano de nuevo y ella lo rechaza

_-Pensé que habíamos terminado_

Dice ella con dejo de tristeza mirándole a los ojos. Las imágenes del dolor todavía las recordaba. El joker se puso serio y golpeo el tenedor en el plato pratiendo la cerámica por la mitad y comenzando hablar de manera sarcástica y venenosa.

-_Sí-_ dice con tono peligroso_- recuerdo que terminamos. Dijiste que me amabas, pero_- imita la voz femenina en tono de burla- _"Te amo, pero no eres mi dueño, es mejor que terminemos" .. y si, luego saliste corriendo acostarte con quien sabe cuantos... vaya zorra._

-_Y tú dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con que termináramos_. Le contesta ella a la defensiva. _No parecías muy afectado cuando ocurrió._

_-¿crees que estaba de acuerdo?-_ grita- _¿DE VERAS LO CREES?_

_-¡!Pues sí!-_ replica Harley- _porque seguiste trabajando normal como si no te hiciera falta, me llegaron rumores de que le decías a todos que te alegraba estar sin mí, y meses después trataste de asesinarme… y se me olvidaba, me atraparon y no hiciste NADA por liberarme._

El hombre acerca la silla hacia ella, se sienta y le manotea.

_-¡!Eso NO quiere decir que estaba de acuerdo con que termináramos!- _establece de mal humor el hombre aunque su argumento era contradictorio - _tu deseabas terminar conmigo para poder revolcarte con otros tipos y hacer fiestas locas con la malnacida de Poison Ivy, viviendo tu vida como "independiente_"- lo último lo dice de manera venenosa- _No te hacía falta, necesitabas terminar conmigo para que pudieras hacer lo que quisieras… ACEPTALO._

_- MAS BIEN TÚ ACEPTA QUE NUNCA ME AMASTE._

Esto último ella lo grita ahogada en lágrimas. Se lleva las dos manos a los ojos y comienza a llorar terriblemente afectaba. El Joker se quedó callado mirándola llorar mientras entre lágrimas y mocos continuaba diciendo.

-_Nunca demostraste que realmente me quisieras, o que te importara lo que me pasara._

_-¿ eso fue lo que te dijeron en el sanatorio de Arkham?, ¿verdad_?. Se acerca peligrosamente. _¿VERDAD?_

-_Sólo me hicieron ver la realidad._

_-¿Y cuál según tú es la realidad Harley_?- en ese momento deja de gritar- _En tú mundo de dragones y fantasía, ¿Cuál crees tú es la realidad?, ¿te lavaron el cerebro los psiquiatras?_

-_La realidad era que me golpeabas con frecuencia, me tratabas mal y me humillabas, y cuando uno ama no hace ese tipo de cosas._

- _¡Demonios!.. ¿otra vez con lo mismo?-_ dice el Joker cansado de la cantaleta de la mujer, pues en el pasado habían tenido la misma discusión– _¿podrías decir algo distinto por favor?... ahora di lo mismo de siempre_ – imita su voz- _"tu trataste de asesinarme"_

_-¡Es verdad!_

-No _lo niego… pero tú también me golpeaste varias veces, y además …¡me traicionaste!_

_-¡Tratando de defenderme de ti!_- contesta a la defensiva

-_No siempre, y si mal no recuerdo, dijiste varias veces que me matarías…-_ la mira a los ojos- entonces, _¿cuál es la diferencia entre tu y mi persona?, ¿dime Harley?_

-_¡Le decías a tus hombres que si mataban a Batman dejarías que se acostaran conmigo!_

Esa frase sorprendió al hombre. No esperaba ese argumento y ciertamente había sido un acto bajo de su parte… y no se suponía que ella se enterara.

-_Era una motivación vacía, ¿crees que la iba a cumplir?_

- _¡lo ves!...Ibas a dejar que un sucio empleado me tocara!, nunca me demostraste amor, trataste de asesinarme, ¿cómo quieres que confié en ti ahora?, solo jugaste conmigo, era una ficha más de tus planes contra Batman, ¿y ahora me secuestras?-_ grita- _¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS IR?_

El Joker la mira y hace un silencio profundo.

-_Tú me escogiste Harley_- La señala con el dedo_- Tú sabías quien era yo, lo sabías tan bien que buscaste hacerte rica a mi costa. No recuerdas acaso que tú querías publicar un libro hablando de mi, de lo buena psicóloga que eras, tú la gran doctora que había entrevistado al terrorífico Joker...- _la mira de manera peligrosa- _y luego tu decidiste por tus propios meritos escapar conmigo, y ser mi cómplice_… - la mira- _yo no te obligue a nada, cuando mataste por primera vez ni siquiera te lo pedí, todo lo que hiciste, ¡ lo hiciste porque quisiste!. _

_Yo nunca doy nada si no me dan nada a cambio, y tu tomaste todo_- continua con su argumento mirándola fríamente, como quien habla ante un juez_- ¿te trate de matar?, ¿y acaso no es lo que yo hago cuando me traicionan?... no eres tonta, recibiste lo que querías, si hubieras deseado otro tipo de hombre te hubieras casado con un hombre culto y reconocido, un Bruce Wayne, un Batman, y comisario Gordon, pero me escogiste a MÍ…. _

_Sabías quien era "querida", lo sabías y aún así me escogiste._

Su tono fuerte, irónico y teatral lo acompañaba, mientras ella le responde llorando.

- _Porque te amaba_

_-Y yo también a ti…¿pero acaso eso te importa ahora?_

Se levanta de la mesa furioso y de un movimiento violento tumba la mesa y rompe los platos regando todo en el suelo. Harley cierra los ojos y se cubre con los brazos tratando de evitar algún golpe. El ruido de los platos romperse y la mesa caer es aterrador.

- _Arruinaste mi cena_

La señala mirándola ofuscado por unos segundos

_- limpia eso y puedes largarte cuando quieras_…. – tras caminar unos metros se voltea y dice_- lo lamento lo último, lo de irte… fue broma…. HAHAHAHAHAHA_

* * *

**Gracias a los que leen, haK e iron-wong (no se si sean la misma persona pero aún así agradezco los mensajes).**

**Continuamos… **


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Era de noche. La lluvia golpeaba levemente en los tejados de ciudad gótica cuando dentro de la bruma un signo del murciélago se ve desde los cielos, como un llamado al misterioso caballero oscuro. Un cúmulo de gente chismosa se agolpaba fuera de un local comercial tratando de no pasar por la barrera policial y las cintas de escena del crimen. Los carros de policía aparcados al frente y una unidad forence de médicos criminalistas que ya había entrado al sector. Afuera del local comercial el capitán Gordon hablaba con otros oficiales. Las llantas del batimovil se escuchan frenar de manera precisa frente al sector, y del auto baja Batman caminando directamente hacia Gordon.

El hombre de gafas y aspecto serio saluda a Batman y establece

- Pensé que era mejor que vieras esto

Le sigue al interior del local comercial el cual estaba decorado con distintos objetos de arte juvenil, afiches de motocicletas, calaveras y flores.

Gordon le indica que siga, que lo que le quiere mostrar está más adelante.

Caminando hacia el fondo el hedor hacia que varios de los asistentes se taparan la nariz. Batman entra sin asco y ve a un hombre sentado en una silla reclinable de trabajo.

-Les pedí a los médicos que no se lo llevaran hasta que tu lo vieras

-¿qué sabes de él?

-Su nombre es Antonie Firetown, más conocido como Rock Art (el mismo nombre del local). Tuvo cargos de asalto y violencia, estuvo en la cárcel por cinco años y luego salió limpio, no se reportan ningún crimen desde entonces y su oficial de libertad condicional lo describía como un buen hombre tratando de alejarse de los problemas. Se dedicó al tatuaje artístico y vivía de su local de tatuajes. Nadie pensó que ocurriera algo anormal, pues en teoría el hombre estaba de vacaciones... y hoy le han encontrado.

Gordon le indica que se acerque más mientras continúan hablando Batman observa el cuerpo fallecido de un hombre que estaba sentado en una silla reclinable con una manzana en su boca y con el rostro pintado como el de un payaso pero con tintas distintas. El pecho totalmente tatuado con distintas imágenes se mostraba desnudo con un instrumento extraño clavado en el pecho. En una de las manos habían puesto flores de papel.

-Lo apuñalaron con su misma aguja para tatuar…

-El Joker – concluye con voz misteriosa

-Sí, y como si no fuera suficientemente claro en las flores de papel que puso alrededor del cuerpo había un esbozo de la carta del Joker con el papel usado para tatuar, y esta clave: 7-05- 88A- 111

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva muerto?

- Según el forense, de 15 a 20 días. Se necesitó de mucha fuerza para clavarle ese objeto directo al corazón , luego de matarlo le pintó la cara con las tintas especiales de su trabajo… creo que sabía que no sería encontrado rápidamente.

- Interesante… Un tatuador muerto con una clave que indica que el Joker a regresado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el escondite El Joker estaba explotando de furia mediante gritos y amenazas. Se sentó en su escritorio con la mirada llena de ira mientras hablaba solo.

Harley lentamente y de manera obediente recogió los platos rotos y limpió el piso mientras lloraba. La conversación con Mister J había sido fuerte, y ambos se dijeron unas cuantas verdades que dolieron, y al final de cuentas él había dicho que la amaba pero que a ella "eso no le importaba". ¿porqué le decía eso?, ¿podía ser tan injusto y tan majadero?... Y sí…- tras meditarlo- realmente lo era.

En su mente se arrepentía de haber peleado con él, debió ser cordial y aceptarle la cena que había hecho para ella. Había hecho algo que ella nunca pensó que haría…

Mientras se agachaba para limpiar le dolía la espalda baja, no era muy fuerte pero era como si se hubiera lastimado. Los dolores musculares y la tensión por el stress de estar encerrada estaban brindando frutos.

Bajó la mirada mientras lavaba los platos, mientras escuchaba que él rezongaba maldiciones y amenazas como "debí matarla en cuanto la conocí" , "maldita zorra", "demonios.."

Los ojos del Joker estaban inyectados en sangre, su mirada era displicente y golpeteaba de vez en cuando su escritorio mientras murmuraba. Parecía como si de repente su peor enemigo fuera ella y no Batman.

Mientras eso ella recogió la avena del suelo, limpio el piso y la cocina (acto realmente nervioso, pues no sabía que más hacer ante la circunstancia) escuchó de repente que el hombre se quejaba. Cuando volteo a verle no estaba en el escritorio. Un sonido de vomito se hizo evidente al interior del baño.

Sorprendida se acercó en puntillas a las puertas del baño para escucharle vomitar y maldecir, y luego otros sonidos que identificaban que él no se encontraba bien.

-Mister J, ¿se encuentra bien?

Pregunto ella de manera estúpida ante una realidad tan evidente. No sólo vomitaba, tenía diarrea, y se quejaba de dolor. No era una reacción normal.

-Vete de aquí, ¡no te importa!.. aléjate – dijo jadeando

Pero Harley no se alejó. Tras hora y media de escucharlo sufrir en el baño se animó abrir la puerta y descubrir la escena lamentable donde retorciéndose del dolor él abrazaba al inodoro. Estaba muy pálido, sus ojos seguían inyectados en sangre y su cuerpo temblaba.

Harley se le acercó con dulzura y le dijo.

-Mister J creo que debemos ir al médico.

-Vete- la mira- ¿qué me hiciste?

-Yo nada, lo juro

El vuelve a vomitar sin dejar que ella lo toque. Pasadas las horas ya no peleaban, ella simplemente lo acompañaba en el baño mientras trataba de hacer algo por él.

-Me envenenaste

-No Puddin, tú sabes que yo no haría eso.

Joker notó que le volvía a tratar de manera cariñosa pero se resistía a hacerle caso, y entre ella más cariñosa era al verlo tan enfermo, él era cada vez más ácido e hiriente.

Su cuerpo ya no podía más, el dolor en el estomago era fuerte y se encontraba tan deshidratado que ya ni vomitaba.

Totalmente débil se dejó cargar por Harley quien no se separó de él en ningún momento y lo llevó a la cama. Calentó agua en una bolsa térmica y se la puso en el estomago mientras le ofrecía infusiones y bebidas calientes para hidratarle ya que él se negaba en ir al médico. Vomitaba todo lo que le daba, hasta que se quedó dormido por unas cuantas horas. Pero al despertar no parecía mejorar mucho, le dolía la cabeza y tenía fiebre.

-Demonios, me duele…

Mister J no era un hombre que acostumbrara quejarse. Harley lo sabía. Hasta le dijo que prometía no escapar si iban al médico, pero el Joker no le hizo caso, lo único diferente fue que dejó de ser agresivo con ella.

Agotada se acostó a su lado. No podía hacer nada que le aliviase. El Joker débil y jadeante por el dolor la abrazó poniendo la cabeza en su pecho mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello como un niño.

-Me muero.. –dijo mientras templaba

-No digas eso…

Tras una hora de mal sueño ella despierta y siente que él está ardiendo en fiebre. Alarmada, y casi histérica lo carga nuevamente hacia el baño mientras él se dejaba llevar como un títere. El calor del verano no ayudaba en nada.

-¿A dónde..?- pero no pudo completar la frase

No respondió inmediatamente, se metió con él a la ducha mientras lo abrazaba tratando de impedir que callera. Abrió la pluma y el agua comenzó a surgir mojándolos a ambos aún con ropa.

-¿Qué…?... noo… noo…

Decía el payaso mientras se abrazaba a ella atontado y recibía el agua en su rostro, ella lo sentó en la tina la ducha, y sin quitarle la ropa dejó caer agua encima de él...

Pasaba una esponja por su frente y su pecho asegurándose de percibir si existía algún cambio de temperatura. El la miraba con sus ojos ausentes mientras jadeaba y se tocaba parte de su pecho.

¿Acaso el Joker merecía tantos cuidados y tanto amor?, ¿él haría lo mismo por ella?, la respuesta era negativa, algo debió haber hecho bien en su pasado para que el karma le devolviera un poquito de afecto. La razón por la cual Harley lo amaba no tenia explicación alguna… simplemente era eso, amor.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Alma por su review**.

**Continuamos.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Batman estaba en su cueva analizando la reciente muerte del tatuador como buen detective. Las muestras establecían que el hombre no había muerto en el lugar donde fue encontrado (es decir, encima de la camilla) sino que ciertamente estaba a unos 50 cm de ella, es decir, "sentado al lado de". Esto se concluye por las marcas de sangre al lado de la camilla que establece como fue a parar ahí. Batman concluye que fue el agresor estaba detrás de él cuando fue atacado. El asesino Le quitó la aguja de tatuar de sus manos y se la clavo directo al corazón. No había huellas dactilares (como era usual en los casos del Joker pues el sabia usar guantes) y a la camilla le faltaba su forro.

Un asesinato bien planteado, y además tardíamente encontrado. Nadie echó de menos al tatuador hasta que uno de los vecinos reportó el mal olor que salía del local.

Coincidencias. Batman pensaba en las coincidencias, y adicionalmente en el número que tenia al frente.

¿7-05- 88A- 111?

Los dos primeros dígitos eran fáciles de identificar, era a fecha de hoy 7 de Mayo.

Pero el 88A confundía a Batman. Un dígito acompañado de una letra era especifico y ciertamente había pocos sectores en ciudad gótica que existieran con esa división. Si existe 88A significa, ciertamente, que existe 88B, por tanto se hablaba de un sitio grande con esas divisiones.

El computador en a baticueva mostraba el mapa de ciudad gótica y establecía un secuenciador con dicho número. No fue difícil encontrar donde era ese sitio.

Los depósitos particulares de ciudad Gótica tenían 88 sectores de almacenamiento múltiple, ofreciendo servicios a la gente del común que no tenía donde guardar ciertos enceres en sus casas. El sector 88 se dividía en A y B, y eran los sectores de depósitos más grandes y más costosos en arriendo. Quedaba cerca a los muelles.

¿y el 111?

Batman pensó, y como acto reflejo miro el reloj eran las 12: 50 am, ¿y si el 111 era la hora?, la una de la mañana y once minutos.

¡!Demonios si era así debía ir inmediatamente hacia el lugar!... algo muy malo iba a ocurrir… sólo 20 minutos.

Batman no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió en el batimovil hacia el sitio. No quedaba muy cerca, pocos minutos. El calor del verano hacía que la gente se acostara tarde, y que algunos no durmieran. La ciudad todavía tenía vida a esa hora, y no era tan solitaria como en el invierno. Batman estaba prevenido. Una hora tan exacta solo podía ser una cosa pensando en el Joker: una bomba.

Conocía muy bien los manejos que el Joker le daba a las cosas. Aunque no podía confiarse del todo pues el villano podía ser impredecible y ciertamente, como lo había percatado, el Joker era mucho más inteligente que él y sus planes siempre eran tan elaborados que Batman hacía mal en pensar que eran predecibles.

Llego al lugar. Los almacenes se constituían en cuatro edificios donde había almacenes de todo tipo, pero el sector 88 era el más amplio y era al aire libre. Almacenes de dos pisos de alto, uno al lado del otro, en total silencio. Camino hacia el sector A tratando de establecer alguna señal del Joker.

Un vigilante muerto con un disparo en la frente fue la introducción de que algo estaba a punto de pasar. Batman escaneo la zona pero no vio nada. Un sonido metálico con una risita le llamó la atención.

Miró su reloj: la 1:00…Debía apurarse.

Se acercó al sector viendo uno de esos simios de cuerda que golpeaba los platos y reía. El caballero de la noche utilizó un batarán para romper el muñeco, y de él salió una bomba de humo. Tras ponerse la máscara anti los gases venenosos del Joker caminó al almacén más próximo… puerta estaba medio abierta.

Da un paso hacia adelante y se asunta al ver una presencia oscura al frente de él. En ese momento un disparo la rompe a pedazos.

Batman se agazapa en una esquina. Lo que se había roto era un espejo, alguien al parecer pensó que estaba disparándole a él. Batman no podía ver desde ese ángulo el techo, de donde vino el disparo. Tras asomarse ve que en el almacén hay muchos espejos, como los que se usan en las ferias. Batman tenía que ponerse en un sector donde observar al francotirador pero donde estaba no podía hacerlo.

1:05

1:06

1:07

Paso rápidamente hacia el otro lado mientras otro espejo era roto en miles de pedazos. El francotirador estaba confundido. Desde donde había llegado tampoco podía ver a su atacante, aunque desde donde estaba podía ver un hueco en el techo.

1:08

1:09

_Curioso_…- pensó Batman sorprendido – los espejos parecen estar diseñados no para confundirle sino para protegerle. Pasó nuevamente tratando de buscar el ángulo del francotirador, y los espejos seguían siendo aniquilados.

1:10 y…

Miró su reloj con nerviosismo. La 1: 11 am exactamente. Una explosión externo al almacén se produjo y en ese instante un sonido aterrador de hierros retorciéndose se acercan y se concretan al atravesar techo del almacén. Una torre de agua había caído de manera estrepitosa sobre el edificio y con él un hombre con una apariencia peculiar que Batman identifico inmediatamente.

-¡Deadshoot!

El ojo modificado del sujeto brillo de repente. Parecia estar confundido con lo que había pasado.

-Muy listo Batman, dinamitar la torre donde te esperaba fue muy listo.

Dijo esto mientras alzaba su brazo con él rifle de francotirador modificado a él dispuesto a matar a Batman quien rápidamente evitó el daño y saltó con el gancho encima de él. La bala se escapa, lo que llena de rabia al hombre quien aunque un poco confundido por la caída parecía dispuesto a matarle.

* * *

En cama, pálido y con ojeras El Joker estaba muy enfermo. Ya le había bajado la fiebre gracias al baño que le habían dado en su inconsciencia, pero ahora vestido con una piyama pintoresca muy propia de él (que Harley le había ayudado a poner como una madre a un niño), miraba el techo con un leve quejido como si ese avión pintado fuera a realmente caerse.

-Harley..nena- dijo llamándola

-Sí Puddin… - le acaricia la cabeza

-Ehh..eh… es-pe-ra .. tengo qué..

-Cierra tus ojos mi corazón- dice ella de manera dulce- yo te cuidare. Te estoy preparando sopa de pollo para que te pongas bueno…- le acaricia la nariz- solo duerme, no hables.

Y el cierra los ojos nuevamente, estaba muy débil.

* * *

-No te escondas!.. te atrapare.

Grita el hombre disparando a Batman quien ágilmente no permitía que nada le tocara con su gran agilidad. Los disparos de Deadshoot rompían el resto de los espejos que estaban en la parte de abajo.

-Eres inteligente Batman, si no hubieran estos espejos acá yo te hubiera matado. Un cliente feliz, más dinero en mi bolsillo

Manifiesta el asesino a sueldo mientras dispara. Batman sabía que debía buscar su espalda para noquearle pero Deadshoot no planeaba entregarse, no sin luchar.

-¿desde cuándo trabajas para el Joker? – grita Batman mientras se oculta en una columna

-¿El Joker?, nunca trabajaría para ese psicópata.

* * *

Una alarma de despertador suena mientras El Joker abre los ojos angustiado.

-Harley… bebita.. – mientras trata de levantarse de manera muy torpe

-No…nó.. nó.. nó ..nó… nada de levantarse.. – interviene ella al ver que está a punto de caerse de la cama- no quiero más accidentes…

El Joker se deja caer en la almohada insatisfecho y mira a su derecha.

-Por favor, tráeme esa maleta…¿sí?- señala con su brazo mientras parece no estar pasándola bien.

-Está bien, está bien- Dice la mujer cargando la maleta pequeña hacia la cama- Ahí tienes..

El hombre abre la maleta y saca un dispositivo. Harley sabe lo que significa y abre los ojos aterrada al ver que el aprieta el botón. En circunstancias normales se produciría una explosión, pero nada sonó cerca.

-Gracias bebe- Dice con una sonrisa. Ven aquí a mi lado un rato..¿sí?..

Para Harley parecía que no había ocurrido nada, solo veía a su ex pidiendo mimos.

* * *

Sin embargo otro lado de ciudad gótica justo en el momento en que villano y héroe conversaban entre disparos. Una risa estrepitosa rompe el dialogo.

-_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… saludos Batman, ¿me extrañaste? HAHAHAHAHAHA_. – Dice la voz del Joker salida de algún lado mientras Deadshoot parecía confundido _- creo que hoy he querido reunir a dos viejos amigos, y de paso esperar que se maten entre ustedes… pero… Nooooo!, no podría dejar que eso pasara, ¡Quiero ser parte de la fiesta!-_ chasquea los labios_- es una lástima ¿saben?, Deadshoot no creo que estés invitado, si es muy triste, ¿porqué dirás?, simple, es que no me gusta cuando otro desgraciado, diferente mi, toca a mi novia_- eso último suena peligroso- _soy un niño muy egoísta y no me gusta prestar mis juguetes. Así que he decidido sacarte del camino y enseñarte una lección de respeto, ¿Cuándo?.. pues en 3, 2, 1… ¡ceroooo!_

Cuando comenzó el conteo ambos trataron de huir del edificio para salir con vida.

Batman trata de atrapar a Deadshott antes de que se dé la explosión pero la onda expansiva lo atrapa y lo lanza fuera del edificio.

Humo negro y fuego combinado establecen que torre de agua que cayó sobre el almacén (y de la que curiosamente no se derramó ni una gota) no tenia agua propiamente dicha sino gasolina.

- _Adioss no te molestes en escribir.._ –dice la voz del Joker-_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

Batman trata de liberarse del humo y buscar a Deadshoot a quien ve a lo lejos atrapado debajo de unas vigas de metal. Corre hacia el francotirador y lo libera. Con quemaduras, fracturas y múltiples heridas el hombre esta inconsciente y no parece estar muy estable. Si no hubiera llevado un traje especial hubiera muerto, pero su suerte aún no se había escrito, podía morir en cualquier momento.

- Alfred, manda una ambulancia a estas coordenadas, llama a los bomberos rápido.. este hombre está en estado crítico, no sé si lo logre.

Dice Batman mientras mira el altavoz destruido de donde salía la risa del Joker.

- _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA .._

* * *

**Gracias a  iron-wong, Karito, HarleyquinnyJoker por sus reviews. Me hace sentir muy feliz que me lean. Si tienen amigos que creen que les pueda gustar pueden referenciar este fic.  
**

**Esta historia le quedan pocos capítulos por delante, a ver si logramos terminarla con éxito... 3 o cuatro capítulos..  
**

**Los capítulos serán subidos cada ocho dias.**

**Saludos y continuamos.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

* * *

La ambulancia llego a la escena de la explosión así como luego la policía. La vida de ese hombre estaba en peligro, y los paramédicos se lo llevaron.

Batman revisó el entorno en búsqueda de pistas, y lo más evidente y cercano era el altavoz de donde había salido la voz del Joker. Revisó el instrumento: un dispositivo electrónico de grabación de voz.

Evidentemente el Joker no estaba cerca de ahí, solo había pregrabado su mensaje.

En el camino a la baticueva no dejó de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Evidentemente el acto terrorista e intento de asesinato no iba dirigido a él sino a Deadshoot, él había sido un simple invitado, una excusa para que el Joker pudiera matar al otro hombre. Los espejos , la bomba en la base de la torre de agua, el mensaje, la explosión, todo era dirigido a otra persona, y Batman estaba ahí como testigo. Y la razón por la cual se llevó ese intento de asesinato, no era otra que.."¿celos?"

El mismo Batman se encontraba confundido al respecto, pero luego de pensarlo, parecía que la desaparición de Harley Quinn desde hace 20 días estaba asociada a todo lo que últimamente hacía el Joker.

¿Realmente estaba mostrando un real interés en ella?, pues básicamente matar a un hombre que se había asociado con la mujer sentimentalmente era un acto de celos, pero "posiblemente"- pensaba Bruce Wayne- no era un hecho contundente de afecto, sino de posesión, de territorio, el mismo en el mensaje había dicho que Harley era uno de sus juguetes, y que "él era un niño egoísta"

¿pero porqué enterar a Batman de esto?, ¿la mujer estaría muerta por causa de la aparente infidelidad?

Para Batman El Joker había manifestado de muchas formas su desamor a la que fue su amante por más de 10 años, aunque siempre la mantuvo a su lado como un instrumento fácil de manipular. Cada vez que alguno de sus planes salía mal la utilizaba como carnada. Batman había capturado muchas veces a Harley mientras el Joker escapaba, y siempre ella volvía con él como una loca enamorada.

Pero por otra parte, Harleen Quinzel estaba reformada, él mismo como Bruce Wayne había firmado la autorización de libertad condicional y leído los reportes de los psiquiatras que establecían que ella tras el profundo sufrimiento producido por el delirio de creer que era amada por el Joker. Los abandonos, golpes y maltratos habían hecho que ella misma se diera cuenta que ese amor era una ilusión de su mente. Según los informes tenía un buen comportamiento y se había alejando de él por completo.

Pero había algo que no le gustaba a Batman, ¿sí realmente estaba reformada porqué seguía en contacto con Poison Ivi?, y más importante aún ¿ Porqué estaba teniendo una relación sentimental con Deadshoot un asesino a sueldo?

Al parecer Harley Quinn no estaba tan bien de la cabeza como él pensó. Aún era un riesgo para si misma.

¿Por qué el Joker la buscaba nuevamente?, ¿porqué secuestrarla?

(si era un secuestro claro, Batman sabía que "una de las posibilidades" era que ella voluntariamente se hubiera ido con él)

Al llegar a la baticueva el señor de la noche se sienta al lado de su escritorio.

_-¿Todo salió bien señor?-_ Pregunta Alfred de manera cordial como siempre

-_No totalmente Alfred_. _Es posible que el hombre muera_- lo mira- _Al parecer esta vez la trampa no iba dirigida para mi, aunque por algo El Joker quería que yo estuviera presente._

Conecta el dispositivo de grabación a la computadora y escucha otra vez el mensaje del Joker, esta vez siendo escuchado también por su mayordomo. Repite la grabación y la detiene después de "_no me gusta cuando otro desgraciado, diferente mi, toca a mi novia"_

¿Su novia?... evidentemente el Joker seguía considerando a Harley como su pareja. Dato interesante sin duda alguna. Notable también que se autodenominara desgraciado, muy poco usual en su egocentrismo.

Alfred entonces interviene con una observación.

_-Cualquiera pensaría que El Joker está teniendo una actitud precipitada_.

-_Explícate Alfred-_ Le pregunta tras quitarse la máscara

_-El sentimiento de perder a una persona amada y no poder hacer mucho para impedirlo hace que los seres humanos actuemos de manera errática y desesperada._

-_Lo dudo Alfred_- concluye Bruce Wayne- _El Joker nunca hace nada sin un plan primero_. _Dudo que en su interior haya algo parecido al amor, solo está mostrando su poder para con ella. Aunque_…- mira a su mayordomo- _debo aceptar que esto es inusual en él, pero no errático, nada en el Joker lo es._

* * *

El Joker durmió casi completamente día y medio. Harley estaba a su lado, cuidándolo y mimándolo. Sin poder salir de esa prisión en la que estaba con él. Su Mister J era el único que tenía la llave, si a él le pasaba algo ella nunca podría salir de ese encierro. No había televisión, ni radio, y el periódico que había tenía una fecha que la confundía. Parecía haber pasado mucho más tiempo del que ella recordaba. Sin embargo algo en su interior se había despertado de nuevo. Algo dentro de ella no le importaba no salir de ahí inmediatamente. Estaba disfrutando de cuidar a Mister J, más por el asunto que estando tan enfermo, él se comportaba con ella con tanto cariño que… bueno, ustedes saben, esos momentos eran tan raros y tan preciados que ella los estaba disfrutando.

Aún se preguntaba que había activado con ese botón. Mister J parecía tan preocupado de hacerlo rápido y cuando lo hizo, no pasó nada. Luego solo se tranquilizó y se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Murmuraba quejidos mientras dormía. Harley no sabía que pensar en relación a su enfermedad, lo único cierto era que él prefería morirse del dolor que ir al médico. Típico en él que se sentía autosuficiente.

Luego de dormitar. El Joker abrió los ojos y trató de ir al baño por sus medios. Se sentía muy mareado y nuevamente Harley le ayudo a llegar a su destino. Luego de eso, y nuevamente en cama Harley lo preparaba para tomar un caldo de pollo que ella había hecho para él.

-_La sopa no es mi fuerte_- refiere él tomando un sorbo de la misma y sintiendo el calor en su ser- _Pero esta está muy buena._

Harley sonrió. Le encantaba que le reconociera que hacia las cosas bien.

-_Te ayudará a sentirte mejor. Aún no comprendo por qué enfermaste así_

Mientras el tomaba el liquido caliente ella recogía alguna de su ropa, y nota algo. La flor donde el guarda el veneno de la risa, tiene algo mal, una filtración pequeña..

-_Creo saber que te pasó_- dice con gravedad_-¿cocinaste con tu traje?_

-_Claro que sí, no iba hacerlo desnudo_- dice él un poco travieso_- aunque seguro te hubiera gustado HAHAHAHAHA.. AUCH … auch.._ – se queja- _Demonios, me duele reírme… odio esto_.

Ella se le acerca y le retira el plato de sopa.

- _Luego de tanto vomitar, supongo que es normal Mister J_- lo mira directamente a los ojos y de manera muy seria- _¿no habrás planeado esto?, ¿o sí?, tu flor esta goteando, seguro al cocinar cayó algo de eso en los panqueques._

El Joker la mira muy molesto.

_-¿crees que soy estúpido?, ¿crees que planearía tener diarrea y vomitar toda la noche?, además, si fue una gota de mi veneno, ¿porque no me estoy riendo?-_ eso lo dice con su usual tono displicente, dejando su dulzura de lado _– y si fue así, ¿porqué tú no estás enferma?_

-_Yo soy inmune al veneno Mister J, no me puedo envenenar._

-_Vaya noticia_- suspira con postura agria- _Poison Ivy supongo tiene que ver en eso._

_-¿lo planeaste?, respóndeme_- le dice ella con gravedad- _una cantidad muy pequeña puede causar intoxicación de ese tipo, puede que risa no, pero si toda esa reacción._

_-¡!NO!, NO, NO!...MALDICION HARLEY… NO!_- Grita mientras la mira a los ojos y luego baja la voz- _ahora crees que soy tan estúpido para planear intoxicarme, además tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar vomitando, sentado en el inodoro y sufriendo fuertes fiebres_- se acuesta en la cama dándole la espalda furioso- _No sabía que eras inmune, si lo hubiera planeado te hubiera envenenado a ti y no a mí, porque hubiera sido patético que ambos hubiéramos enfermado al mismo tiempo teniendo un solo inodoro._

La última aclaración le pareció graciosa a Harley quien a pesar de la furia del hombre soltó una carcajada. La duda le había surgido porque sabía lo buen químico que era él y también lo buen mentiroso. Pero su corazón se inclinaba a creerle. Sabía que debía estar furioso con él mismo por el evento (odiaba equivocarse).

-_Ya, ya…te creo, fue un accidente_- Le pasa la mano por la cabeza y se va con el plato hacia la cocina- _Estas mejorando, tú mal humor está volviendo… _

* * *

La mente de Batman volvió a Deadshoot quien había sido víctima de una trampa. Un asesino a sueldo no está en un sitio si no se le paga inicialmente. Batman ingresó por la computadora a la cuenta de Deadshoot encontrando que se le había consignado un millón de dólares en los pasados 20 dias por parte de White J. Uno de los alias del Joker. Una cantidad de dinero considerablemente tentadora para un asesino a sueldo. Posiblemente el Joker lo había tentado con el dinero y le había indicado que atentara contra él .

Batman revisa un mapa 3D de los depósitos donde ocurrió el atentado. La torre de agua estaba en la única posición elevada donde un francotirador pudiera apuntar en un ángulo exacto cualquiera de los depósitos cercanos. El angulo del explosivo estaba colocado con tal perfección que el hombre caeria justo encima del lugar donde habían convocado a Batman. La gasolina en la torre fue puesta con anticipación, y los espejos estaban puesto de manera perfecta para confundir desde las alturas al francotirador.

El Joker estuvo planeando esto por meses, hablo de una fiesta a la cual Deadshoot no estaba invitado, y evidentemente, además de su asesinato había planeado algo más. Era claro que esto no se había terminado, y todo se confirmó cuando revisó el equipo usado para el mensaje Grabado. Había una secuencia singular..¿un mensaje cifrado?. El problema es que estaba altamente codificado, le llevaría tiempo a Batman conocer el mensaje.

El tenía razón, El Joker no dejaba nada a la suerte.

* * *

**Feliz por todas las personas que han leido hasta este capítulo. Me he motivado mucho a continuar por sus reviews. **

**Gracias a Emperatriz Cullen, HarleyQuinnyJoker, Karito, bunnywhite5082 y Neko.**

** Como varios han indicado en los reviews existen muchas preguntas que se contestarán en futuros capítulos, y existen otros proyectos de fanfictions asociados, los cuales los comentaré cuando sea pertinente. Este escrito, personalmente (y no es porque lo haya escrito yo) me encanta, y me alegra que otros compartan mi construcción de esta historia que cada vez se esta poniendo más interesante.**

**Mi próximo capítulo lo publicare el miercoles de la próxima semana.**

**Continuamos..**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Tranquilidad en el secuestro, mientras Harley que había dormido lo que le correspondía veía a quien fuera su compañero dormir. Pensamientos, confusiones, locura se apoderaban de ella. Las palabras de Ivi resonaban en su interior, ella no era psiquiatra pero odiaba la relación que el Joker tenía con ella, y su mister J la odiaba sobremanera. Bien había aprendido a pelear muy bien, y ciertamente ella y Joker habían tenido ciertos enfrentamientos de golpes, patadas y puños en los que a pesar de no haber un ganador, siempre ella salía bien librada, o huía. Curiosamente a pesar de todo, esta vez el no la había golpeado para nada. A pesar de que en sus discusiones pudo golpearle, no lo ha hecho. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su Mister J?

Entonces comenzó hacer algo que deseaba desde antes. Aprovechando el sueño del hombre decidió revisar sus cosas. Los mapas, sus planes, los papeles que tanto estudiaba en su escritorio, y al acercarse al escritorio trató de abrir el cajón con los documentos. El mueble hizo un sonido seco usual cuando algo tiene llave.

_-¿Otra vez portándote mal querida?-_ señaló El Joker desde la cama

-_Tenía que intentarlo_- se justifica ella sin miedo

_-¿Intentar qué?-_ se acomoda en la cama adolorido

-_Saber qué es lo que planeas_. Dice ella calmada. _¿Porqué me secuestraste?, ¿porqué no has intentado matarme aún?_

Un silencio se sembró en la cara del Joker quien suspiro en silencio mientras la miraba y sonreía.

-_¿y si no hay razón?- _responde él

-_Tú siempre tienes una razón_

El entonces se levanta mostrando que ya estaba más fuerte, se acerca a ella y la besa de manera profunda. Le toca su espalda y baja de manera juguetona su mano hacia su cintura baja acariciándola y apretándola hacía sí. Harley solo se dejaba llevar, sin ninguna resistencia hacia él. Tras separarse ella lo mira y le manifiesta.

-_No vas a decírmelo ¿verdad?_

-_Te prometo que te lo diré luego_- comenta él de manera baja mirándola a los ojos dispuesto a besarla de nuevo.

Fue entonces que comenzó una especie de fantasía y de dulce romance. Un licuado cerebral para Harley, un olvido de lo que le enseñaron en el manicomio, un instante sagrado donde sintió que el amor la invadía.

Más tarde música comenzó a sonar. El Joker gustaba de la música vieja norteamericana, el tango, el Jazz y también el Blus, ella estaba cocinando la cena (pues luego de que el Joker se intoxicara no iba a dejar que el se acercara a la cocina), el se acerca por detrás le besa la espalda y le toca el trasero mientras ella sonreía.

-_Vamos a bailar Harley_

Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y después de acercarlas a su corazón la llevó hacia el centro de la habitación, puso su mano en su cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella de manera elegante, loca y delirante. Solían hacer eso mucho cuando él en sus momentos más románticos la invitaba, bailaban por horas, ellos dos solos, bajo la luz de la luna y las bombas de humo sobre los edificios abandonados esperando que nadie, ni siquiera Batman los viera en ese ritual de amor. Era su momento sacro, su instante predilecto, su ritual de apareamiento, como las aves en el aire danzan, ellos dos también lo hacían.

Con pasos lentos y movimientos exactos. Acercamientos coquetos y dulces olores, bailaron entre melodía y melodía, olvidando la cena, olvidando todo. Momentos sagrados en los que Harley sentía que él si la quería, a pesar de todo, los golpes, los insultos, las bromas, los abandonos y los corazones rotos.. y la muerte.

Bailaron y bailaron… hasta terminar en la cama, acariciándose el uno al otro al ritmo de las melodías. Ciertamente era inevitable, era un momento preciado, entre rosas, colores y locura, los pensamientos erráticos y obsesivos se hacían invisibles en esos momentos, donde ni siquiera el deseo de matar a Batman se interponía.

Y así siguieron por días. Encerrados en ese sitio pequeño, los dos solos como animales en celo que se acercaban y murmuraban cosas al oído. Reían, y bromeaban, utilizaban las pinturas faciales y otros juguetes de broma como parte del ritual romántico, todo ciertamente tenía que tener algo de gracia. Sus juegos nocturnos eran acompañados de otros juguetes, de fantasías, de delirios como aquella de la moto. Cuando ella veía motos Harley Davison en la calle y recordaba al Joker, no era porqué él realmente tuviera uno de esos vehículos. La moto era ella, y él la montaba dentro de sus fantasías. Vaya alegoría erótica, un sin sentido contante, una confusión delirante.

Y cada vez que ella dormía, tras los momentos más puro de encuentro corporal, el se sentaba en su escritorio, reía, escribía y se mostraba de muy buen humor. Como si las ideas le cayeran a raudales, como si todo fuera perfecto.

Y al mismo tiempo, Harley perdía un poco más de su cordura, aquella que le habían entregado nuevamente en Arkham y que ahora ella enredaba. Comenzó de nuevo hablar como una niña de papá, hacer chistes tontos, a actuar como maniaca, a lanzarse encima de él en búsqueda de atención..

Harley Quinn había regresado. Ya no le interesaba salir de ahí, solo quería complacer a su hombre.

Pero las cosas tenían que tener algún fin, y el Joker lo sabía.

Tras una noche de amor, y mientras estaban abrazados en la cama, él la miro con dulzura y la llevo hacia si con un dejo de melancolía.

_-Es hora de salir de aquí_

_-¿cómo Puddin?_

_-Es hora que te vistas con tu ropa normal, vamos a ducharnos y luego nos iremos._

Ella no sabía que pensar. Pero como niña buena le hizo caso. Se bañaron juntos y mientras el agua de la ducha les limpiaba, el acerco el rostro de su amante al agua, lo alejó y él le comenzó a quitar la pintura facial con un algodón que tenía un desmaquillante especial. Harley tuvo la impresión de que mientras hacía eso, los ojos del Joker se humedecieron, y no exactamente por el baño.

La llevó hacia sí, y se alejó. Salió de la ducha primero dejándola a ella sola, y cuando ella salió del baño él estaba perfectamente vestido y peinado. Se había puesto su mejor traje y hasta había usado su mejor perfume, y en el centro del salón había una silla.

Harley se vistió con su ropa normal, dejando de ser Harley Quinn y pasando a ser Harleen Quinzel. El hombre vestido de morado, le tomó la mano de manera delicada, y invitó a sentarse en esa silla que en la mitad del cuarto solitaria estaba.

Una vez ella se hubo sentado lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con sentimiento.

_-¿porqué siento que te estás despidiendo de mí?_

El se acercó a ella como un torbellino y le besó los labios con raudal pasión. Mientras ella sentía que por otro lado algo la perforaba la piel. Cuando él se alejó se dio cuenta que era algo que le había inyectado.

La jeringa yacía vacía en sus manos, y ella comenzó a sentirse torpe y altamente vulnerable. La droga estaba haciendo efecto.

El con cuidado le puso un par de esposas, y una cadena entre sus piernas, que le permitieran caminar pero no correr, adicionalmente una cita especial en la boca para que no pudiera hablar.

Y fue en ese momento que ella, sentada y confundida lo miró, mientras él de manera elegante solo le dijo.

-_Creo que es hora de responder tus preguntas mi cielo.._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

** Interesante ¿verdad?, un capítulo muy libidinoso y especial. Pero el próximo promete ser mejor.**

**Gracias a Alma y Karito por sus reviews, es bueno saber que leen.  
**

**He escrito una historia de parodia humoristica, ****Gotham´s Villains Radio**, me encantaria la leyeran. Hay un proyecto más serio que seguro les encantara, pero ese se dará cuando finalice este fic.

**Abrazos a todos, y gracias por sus comentarios. Desde este capítulo, la historia se tornará cada vez más interesante. No olviden ponerme un review. Gracias.**


	11. Capítulo 11-

**Capítulo 11: _el monólogo del Joker_**

_(sí este es el único capítulo con título)_

* * *

Harley estaba sentada y encadenada. Sin el uniforme de arlequín y esperando que era lo que iba a suceder. ¿Su secuestro había llegado a su fin?, ¿volvería a ver a Mister J?. No se sentía bien, lo que le había inyectado la puso un poco torpe. Estaba drogada.

Entonces El Joker comenzó a hablarle, comenzó su monólogo que explicaría muchas cosas sobre ellos… sobre el secuestro….Sobre su amor. A veces sus monólogos podían ser confusos, con alegorías, simbolismos y filosofía, solo había que escuchar y leer bien para entenderlos.

Con su traje purpura, su cabello verde, su maquillaje, su flor venenosa y sus zapatos blancos comenzó su monólogo. Un monólogo para la mujer que lo amaba, y que de pronto, tal vez, él también.

La locura en los monólogos del Joker siempre expresaba su demencia pero aclaraba un poco su alma y el conflicto que vivía.

Los lectores, si los hay, deberán leer estas líneas como si fueran las palabras del Joker a Harley, porque en últimas, el Joker habla en la mente de todos. Su voz fina, su risa estridente y su singular tono teatral, establecían unas palabras hacia esta mujer que atada lo escuchaba sin entender mucho pero con sus sentimientos confundidos.

¿Porqué hacía esto?...posiblemente ahora ella lo entendería. Aunque algunas cosas parecían no tener sentido, o lo tenían si se pensaba mejor en ellas.

Caminando de lado a lado, con una expresión tranquila miró a la mujer con la que había pasado haciendo el amor los últimos días. Le hablaba con elegancia, con afecto y a veces con agrio desdén… sus modos eran tan confusos, como también las formas, pero hablaría ante ella, porque necesitaba hacerlo.

_Oh Harley que el día de salir llego, lamento que estés inmovilizada, pero necesito que estés así_- dice con la voz baja y tocándole un hombro- _supongo que te preguntarás, ¿qué locura es esta?_. _Me hiciste algunas preguntas antes, que no conteste, o posiblemente, acepto… no fui del todo honesto. Pero querida, hoy en día, ¿quién lo es?_

_Siempre me resultaste atractiva, hermosa, sensual e- porque no decirlo- inteligente… no como yo, pero lo eres preciosa. La inteligencia de la locura es sublime y extraña, pero también triste. Y sí cariño sé que eso lo has experimentado, como yo… eso los psiquiatras, los psicólogos y los demás no entienden. _

_Pero en la cena me dijiste que yo no comprendía tu sentir, tu dolor, como si yo fuera de piedra._

-Mira a Harley y comienza un argumento filosófico desde la vista del Joker-

_¿Crees que no hay dolor en mi locura?, ¿acaso piensas que los ojos de la demencia están alejadas del sentimiento?, ¿no comprendes acaso el valor de la locura y el amor unidos?, ¿acaso hay coherencia?, ¿una forma única de amar?, ¿un príncipe azul con un anillo de bodas que te hará feliz por siempre y para siempre?, ¿eso crees?_

_Oh Harley, lamento tanto decepcionarte…_

-Dice mientras se pone al frente de ella y apretando el puño dice con rabia-

_El amor mismo es una locura, una demencia… es insensato, en la iglesia te dicen que hay que amar, los comerciales dicen que se debe amar, todos hablan del maldito amor, pero nadie sabe que es.._

-Camina alrededor de la silla donde esta ella hablándole a la cara, o cerca de su oído-

_Ni yo lo sé_- dice de manera teatral en un murmullo a su oído_- Lo que yo siento solo es la degradación de emociones, como todos los amores, como el del cuerdo que cree amar y realmente está ciego, pero yo estoy loco, y te quiero diferente._

-Se aleja de ella confundiéndola, pues no parece que aquello tuviera sentido, pero luego de eso parece saltar de tema -

_¿y qué hay de la realidad?, si Harley, de la dulce realidad que aquellos que se llaman cuerdos dicen experimentar, ¿acaso la realidad no es una locura diaria de acciones de sentido dentro de una sociedad enferma?, horarios, prisa, tener y tener…. _

_La realidad es aburrida mi corazón, pero tu decidiste abandonar la dulce locura…te creíste todo lo que te dijeron los psiquiatras. ¿Somos los locos la manifestación de lo peor de este colectivo?, nos hemos salido de la sociedad. Hemos dicho a todos "no me interesan sus estúpidas reglas", ¿la vida tiene valor solo para quien cree que es valioso vivir?._

_Yo no siento eso_…- aclara- _la vida solo es un instante, un fulminante deseo de pesquisas mentales, de pensamientos, de recuerdos y de dolor._

_A mí no me importa la vida, y por eso hago uso de la muerte a mi antojo_…

-Pasa por detrás de la silla, le toca la quijada y hace que lo mire a la fuerza-.

_¿y acaso mi Harley crees que yo nunca sentí el desgarro del corazón, como dices tú que si lo has sentido?, ¿uno de tus ex novios se suicido?, ¿crees que no me entere?- _siendo así bromea_- y me dije cuando supe , ¿será eso contagioso?, ¿terminaré yo con mi vida al igual que él?, ¿Harley me romperá el corazón? …. HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH_

_-_Se ríe con fuerza y con gana como él sabía hacerlo, pero eso a Harley no le había parecido gracioso sino cruel_-_

_y… no lo sé… _

_No lo sé porque mi corazón mi pequeño Cupcake se rompió hace mucho en pedazos desarmados de recuerdos falsos, ansiedades, dolores, perdidas_.. – sus ojos miran al suelo por un momento y vuelven a mirarla- _la locura es la forma de saltar por la ventana y suicidarse de la realidad, y crear tu propia realidad, mejorada, inconsistente, pero tuya. La realidad de un demente para algunos no es realidad alguna pero es el paraíso del pintor de sus propias verdades._

-Lo anterior que decía parecía un poema, y lo recitaba como tal. Luego mira a Harley y se arrodilla ante ella. La mujer atada desde su silla solo lo observaba-

_Como tú Harley que eres mía. Tú me escogiste a mi, y yo me deje escoger_- Dice de manera pintoresca y dramática_- Al inicio si pensé en jugar con tu corazón un rato y luego, atravesarte el corazón con un cuchillo y sacártelo_- esto último lo dice con rabia -_Pero, ¿porqué no lo hice Harley?_- la mira- _me gustaste desde primer momento, eres hermosa y.. algo sentí, una conexión, ¿tú también la sentiste? , y yo.. me confundí. _

-Frente a eso una lágrima se escurre por la mejilla de Harley-

_Y cuando vi que me sacabas del manicomio y que corríamos los dos tomados de la mano, me di cuenta que era una oportunidad perfecta para luego matarte… el problema es que luego se me olvido_. -la mira confundido- _y en vez de matarte, me acosté contigo, y sentí tu cuerpo, tus húmedos vapores, tu calor.._

-Hace un silencio como si pensara-

_Y lo disfrute… y yo no solía disfrutar del sexo_

-una revelación interesante evidentemente-

_Y luego te convertiste en parte de mi día a día, en una parte fastidiosa, y a la vez fascinante. Odiaba muchas veces sentirme amado. Lo odiaba, porque sentía que si alguien me amaba no podía dar muerte a Batman, y luego te golpeaba, te agredía, te hacia mía con cada muestra de dolor_- dice de manera psicótica- _y tú me entregabas lagrimas, besos, palabras… sonrisas, y yo no podía dejar de responderte también con caricias y ..furia._

_Y yo no podía darte más… no puedo. _

-el silencio se hace hondo, y las lágrimas de Harley recorrían sus mejillas-

_Lo que te doy es lo que tengo… _

_¿porqué no te mate?, ¿porqué no he podido matarte?, a pesar de tener tantas razones para hacerlo, me traicionaste, te separaste de mi, preferiste a tu amiga Ivi y a otro hombre, te alejaste, hiciste que te odiara… y luego hiciste lo peor de todo._

-la mira serio-

_Te convertiste en una persona normal…_

_Olvidaste todo, todo lo que vivimos, olvidaste tu esencia, porque aunque tú no quieras verlo mi pequeña, tu y yo somos iguales, igual de criminales, igual de macabros, iguales… recuérdalo._

_Y para rematar te conseguiste otro novio, que no es mejor que yo, un asesino con objetivos, "si le pagan mata"..- _y luego hace un chiste en el camino con tono de burla-_ HAHAHAHAHAHA… yo soy generoso, no necesitan pagarme para lograr que mate..¿No te parece?_

-Luego para en seco su risa y continua-

_Y yo me preguntaba, ¿qué clase de persona normal y sana, sale del manicomio con toda esa porquería de papeles y se asocia sentimentalmente con OTRO asesino?_

_¿Es muy sano eso Harley?... yo creo que no, pero claro, yo no soy psiquiatra. ¿será que está buscando alguien parecido a mi?...Es por eso que creo que tú no puedes alejarte de tu esencia, de la violencia, de la ira… como yo._

_Pero para seguir con lo que decía, porque discúlpame mi hermosa dama creo que me aparte un poco de la pregunta del, ¿Por qué no te mate?, es que yo mismo no lo comprendo._

_Trate de matarte muchas veces, y siempre pasaba algo, siempre daba la posibilidad de que escaparas, y me di cuenta que tú eras la única persona a la cual le importa que yo viva._

_Y ni siquiera yo sé si quiero vivir._

-Hace una expresión triste-

_Pero… ahora no sé si sea así. Puede que seas la única persona que me ame en este mundo, a la que realmente le importe… ¿te sorprende que lo reconozca?, no soy tonto Harley… se reconocer eso, no sé si le doy mucho valor, pero lo sé…_

_Cada vez que intente matarte no pude, porque eres parte de mi, y siempre serás mía.. _

_Siempre Harley, siempre lo serás, aunque te alejes y te acuestes con otros, aunque tú misma me odies, SIEMPRE SERAS MIA._

_Yo te marqué a ti, y tú me marcaste a mí. Somos el uno para el otro. Tenemos marcas visibles de quienes somos los dos. A pesar de que te alejes Harley, a pesar de que te acuestes con otros hombres, y a pesar de que yo muera. SIEMPRE SERAS MIA._

-Se acerca a su oído pero habla alto y claro-

_Me perteneces como la sangre de mis venas, y NUNCA… entiéndelo… NUNCA podrás separarte de mí._

_Nadie podrá pensar en ti, sino piensa en mí primero. Cuando te presentes a alguien y digas "Hola soy Harley Quinn" dirán, sin saber si estamos o no juntos, "LA NOVIA DEL JOKER". Lo pensaran dos veces antes de meterse contigo, y en tu piel querida estará mi marca por siempre._

-Arrastra entonces otra silla al frente de ella y le dice-

_Nadie se mete contigo sin meterse conmigo, supongo que tu novio muerto Deadshoot, ¿se llamaba así?, lo confirma_… - Harley abre los ojos sobresaltada al enterarse- _el pobre debe estar muerto como una tabla y …si no lo está, nunca se le olvidará quien es TU DUEÑO._

-aclara de manera inquisitiva-

_Pero… que no quiera matarte ahora, no significa que no pueda hacerlo._ – le advierte- _porque eso se asocia a tu segunda pregunta… ¿porqué te secuestre?_

_Bueno, esa es más simple mi ángel, mi caramelo_…- responde cariñoso- _trate de comentártelo cuando despertaste, y.. Posible me dieron otras ansias antes de comentarlo_

- mira con una sonrisa a Harley , un cambio de ánimo común en la locura-

_Es que estabas tan bonita. Llevabas más de veinte días medio hipnotizada y mientras dormías yo, yo te observaba, es curioso verte comer mientras no estás del todo consciente, y hasta ver qué haces las cosas que haces todos los días pero dormida, la formula se la robe al sombrerero, el me dijo que droga servía para eso, verte todos los días sin poder tocarte mucho…pues, no pude evitar hacerte el amor en cuanto despertaste, no podía tocarte dormida…no podía permitírmelo._

-Harley en ese momento se da cuenta que ha pasado más tiempo de lo que pensaba encerrada_-_

_Y bueno, volviendo al tema…_

_Estuve lejos de ciudad gótica, necesitaba pensar, y no podía pensar, no.. no podía, solo pensaba en desorden, necesitaba un nuevo plan para Batman y yo… mi genialidad… estaba bloqueada._

_Pensé que si me alejaba de la ciudad mi inspiración volvería, pero… no fue así._

_Y entonces recordé una cosa mi hermoso pastelito de calabaza, recordé qué uno de los mejores planes para matar a Batman, me surgió luego de hacerte el amor._

_Entonces pensé en tener sexo con otra mujer, pero… no funcionó, ¿sabes?, terminé cortándole la garganta._

-Ella abre los ojos celosa-

_Y entonces me di cuenta que no era el sexo en sí, eras TU…_

_Me sorprendí ante mi descubrimiento. Me hacía falta tu piel, pero ciertamente yo te había dejado libre, pensé que sin ti las cosas estarían bien, pero… no lo estuvieron. Y entonces supe que debía buscar la forma de estar contigo de nuevo. A pesar de mi confusión_.

-Harley parecía no entender-

_Y cuando fui a buscarte ya tenias otro novio, y no pude soportar esa idea de que otro tocara lo que era mío._

-le murmura al oído de manera áspera -

_Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte… no te imaginas como de repente te convertiste en una decepción. Quería matar a ese malnacido y de paso partirte la nariz._

-se alejo de ella tras amenazarla y siguió hablando-

_Así que armé un plan, uno donde podía conseguir todo, deshacerme del desgraciado y posiblemente vincular a Batman a mi trampa final y salvarte._

-Sonríe de manera maquiavélica aunque había parte de eso que ella no comprendía-

_Pero eso ocurrirá luego, hoy solo es un preludio, un abrebocas para lo que será, y es ahí donde te necesito- _la mira de manera dulce y también contradictoria-_ así qué por eso Harley quiero que te portes bien, quiero que te veas asustada y que si has de morir, lo hagas con elegancia_.. HAHAHAHA…

-Dice aquello en rima de manera algo psicótica mientras Harley demostraba no estar muy feliz-

_Sólo morirás bajo mis términos… recuerda.. __"__you'll always be __mine __baby, always mine"_

-Añade mientras le acaricia el pelo con una sonrisa triste, como si lo lamentara. Pero su actitud cambio de repente, como si estuviera haciendo una broma, como si aquello no fuera verdad y su tonó, ahora era como si la invitara a participar en un juego-

_Y ahora muévete, saldremos de aquí… tenemos una cita con Batman… la luna de miel terminó._

Usa el pequeño teléfono de juguete, pone una clave, y la cama donde ellos estuvieron retozando todo ese tiempo se levanta mostrando la salida: unas escaleras hacia el subsuelo. El Joker hala el brazo de Harley y se la lleva. Mientras la cama-puerta lentamente se cierra.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Me encanta este capítulo. Es el más largo, profundo y hermoso que he escrito, y he de decirles que lo estuve perfeccionando por semanas... ¿aún quedan dudas verdad?, pues evidentemente, pero todo tendra su respuesta, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias a harleyquinnyjoker, Karito y Angela Shiroe por sus reviews. Espero leer comentarios de personas que esta vez no comentaron nada, he decidido no publicar entre semana sino solo los sabados o domingos, pues al parecer el capítulo pasado lo leyeron muy pocos porque lo actualice entre semana**.** Por tanto esperen el proximo capítulo en ocho días, sólo dejenme un review lo cual me motiva cantidades para seguir.**

**Los invito a ver mi perfil, y pueden mirar dos fics de la misma temática de Batman, El poema de los dedos de un capítulo, y Gothams Villains Radio, que es de humor y aparecen todos los villanos, incluyendo nuestra pareja estrella (ese no lo actualizo dentro de 15 dias, estoy centrando mi atención en este este fic es el que le he entregado mi corazón). Todo esto para decirles, si les gusta lo que leen de mi, conozcan las otras historias que he escrito, sólo clickeen en mi nick y encontraran el historial.**

**Agradecida por el apoyo a esta magnifica historia.**

**Saludos y continuamos... !Un review no hace daño!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12:**

* * *

Un mes después de su último "encuentro" con el Joker, Batman no había tenido ninguna señal aún de él. Harleen Quinzel seguía desaparecida. Ciudad Gótica pasó un mes donde no se supo nada del villano, ni nuevos asesinatos, ni comunicados. Era como volver al comienzo de todo.

La única pista que quedaba en relación al Joker era el mensaje cifrado que había dejado el día del atentado a Deadshoot, pero ese mensaje había sido casi imposible de descubrir, hasta ahora. Una señal de decodificación fue establecida en la baticueva cuando el computador terminó extracción del mensaje.

Batman se acercó de manera seria al computador y pulsa para poder ver lo que el Joker le había preparado.

El rostro del Joker apareció en la pantalla riendo.

"_Batman! Viejo amigo!... tanto tiempo, bueno no mucho…pero supongo que ya habrás decodificado mi mensaje, que curiosamente estaba programado para que lo pudieras ver ahora mismo, HAHAHAHA ¿te lo esperabas verdad?, pero bueno, supongo que abras estado tratando de hacerlo antes y maldecías de mal humor porque iba tan lento… hahaha.. lo que hace la tecnología- _dice con ironía.

_Ahhhhhh se me olvidaba. – _mueve la cámara_ - Alguien quiere saludarte"._

En ese momento pone la cámara en otro ángulo y se puede ver a Harley inconsciente atada de pies y manos en la camilla del tatuador, a lo lejos, sentado inerte estaba el hombre con la aguja de tatuar atravesada en el pecho. Los guantes del Joker estaban teñidos de sangre por el reciente asesinato. Lo que establece que esa grabación fue hecha hace más de un mes.

"_Hola Batman"-_ hace una voz femenina ridiculizada…- _jeje espera mejor as_í – dice con su voz normal- toma las manos amarradas y hace como si el cuerpo inconsciente saludara – "_Hola Batman, soy una persona normal"_

Se sienta al lado de la camilla y dice.

"_me encantan los reencuentros, y verás Harley no parecía muy feliz de verme.. HAHAHAHAHAHA, y eso me rompió el corazón HAHAHAHA .. muy buen chiste HAHAHAHAHA."_

Se rió de manera fuerte y algo contradictoria con mucha ironía en sus palabras

"_¿no es hermosa?, nunca niego nada a nadie, y menos a ella-_ dice de manera chistosa- _se reconocer ciertas cosas, al igual que su gran estupidez_ – eso lo dice de manera venenosa- _Pero en fin, ahora ella está aquí, junto a esta cámara sin enterarse de mucho_- Le toca el rostro y sigue hablando-

_Y pensar que esta aquí por ti Batman… una lástima.."_

El caballero de la noche no le gustaba esa afirmación. La maldad del Joker era totalmente repulsiva.

"_Verás, te seré honesto, y esas cosas se cuentan entre amigos, Harley es mi tercera persona favorita en el mundo _– se ríe- _aunque preferiría que no se lo digas, posible por eso la golpeo cuando tengo oportunidad…_- se carcajea_- la primera persona favorita soy yo, la segunda eres tú … HAHAHA supongo te gustará saber eso, HAHAHAHA.. y ella ocupa el tercer lugar... era una buena compañía el 10 % de las veces, el resto era detestable, una magnifica amante he de decir, y he de reconocerlo entre caballeros que estaba realmente loca y desquiciada como yo… HAHAHA_..- hace una pausa- _es una lástima que tenga que morir por tu culpa Batman"_

_Sí,! tu culpa!, y tú dirás ¿QUE DEMONIOS HICE PARA SER EL RESPONSABLE DE LA MUERTE DE HARLEY? … Pues simple, tú y tu maldita ética provocaron esto"_

-aprieta el puño-

"_TÜ BATMAN no entiendes la locura. Has tenido muchas oportunidades para matarme, para hacer una verdadera justicia, pero NOOO, el murciélago no podía hacerlo, el es partidario de la rehabilitación , de las segundas y terceras oportunidades…_

_La gente nos llama locos, dementes y anormales, nos rechazan, pero curiosamente solo se ve en el espejo de lo peor que hay por dentro de ellos, porque todos son capaces de los peores crímenes, ¿ya hemos tenido esa conversación verdad?._. – dice con sarcasmo- _las personas normales se horrorizan al ver a una persona como yo, pero nunca se han preguntado ¿qué de mi hay en cada uno de ellos?, ¿qué de maldad hay?..."_

-Mira a Harley mientras habla-

"_Sí, la idea de que "el loco" se puede curar, y ser una aburrida persona normal eso debe excitarte en cierta forma Batman._

_Pero la rehabilitación nunca ha ido conmigo, me han encerrado en ese manicomio por años, amarrado, hecho terapia de electroshock , terapias aburridas con los doctores…, y olvidaba también la hipnosis… Vaya viajes tan interesantes… nada de eso funcionó.._

_¿Y por qué?_

_Porque para mí la locura es maravillosa y no tiene nada de malo.."_

-Cambia su tono de voz a uno más apagado y peligroso-

"_Pero Harley, ella desafortunadamente es estúpida, increíblemente influenciable, patéticamente contradictoria, y dejó que le lavarán el cerebro… la contaminaron"._

-Una leve caricia hacia ella con su dedo y volvió a mirar la pantalla -

"_Harley abandonó la locura por tu culpa Batman, tú y el sistema de ciudad Gótica la alejaron de la verdad… la mancharon con sus ideas de normalidad, y "autoestima", y ella estúpidamente obediente se dejó llevar por ese maldito sistema… _

_Mataron a Harley Quinn, la mataron… y quedó una cascara difícil de identificar. La habían corrompido, maldecido y deteriorado, y la única forma en la que yo puedo salvarla es matándola_."

-En ese momento Batman nota que Alfred está detrás de él también escuchando-

"_Me es difícil ver como alguien tan magnífico cambia y se convierte en un ente patético, es por eso que hoy Harley va a morir, pero quería invitarte a la ceremonia Batman, igual, tú eres el culpable de todo esto, pero te tengo una noticia, no podrás evitar que ella muera._

_Y.. es mejor que yo lo haga, así estará protegida"._

- Batman en ese momento se da cuenta de todo el significado delirante del Joker, mira de reojo a Alfred quien parece estar muy interesado en lo que el payaso está diciendo-

"_Con su muerte protegeré que la corrompan de nuevo, porqué aunque ella vuelva a la locura, los loqueros la influenciaran nuevamente, y ella estará siempre enferma de cordura… no, es mejor que muera, así se irá loca pero feliz."_

-El Joker Hace una pausa extraña y continúa hablando-

"_Espero que ella me lo agradezca… aunque los muertos no hablan HAHAHA_- él se retuerce de la risa, y golpea una de sus piernas como si hubiera dicho un gran chiste_.-… Pero.. creo que su muerte merece una gran celebración de fuegos artificiales, tu sabes Batman, explosiones, fuego y caos… a ella le gustaría.."_

-Le toca la mejilla con dulzura-

"_Es por eso que he preparado un show maravilloso, hay cinco buses de servicio urbano que van a distintos lugares de ciudad gótica_- en ese momento se muestra una grafica con unos puntos en movimiento- _todos ellos están cargados de explosivos, te daré una pista Batman, hay uno que se dirige al orfanato de Gotham, y otro te llevará justo a donde estoy YO… Los otros tres son SORPRESA!_

_¿Cuál será? HAHAHAHAHAHA… y para darle más realismo solo tienes una hora para encontrar todos los buses.. y si no lo haces, las funerarias harán un gran negocio.._

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

Y en ese momento un cronometro se muestra en la pantalla 59:59, 59:58…

-Maldito desquiciado.

Dice Batman rápidamente mientras trata de localizar las cordenadas del gráfico con puntos en movimiento que mostró el Joker en el video, y luego de un salto enorme entra al batimovil en búsqueda de los buses.

-_Señor, según la computadora el trayecto más corto es el de la ruta 276, pasa al frente del orfanato en seis minutos…_

-Batman mueve algunos botones en el batimovil y puede ver el mapa completo de la ciudad-

-_Localizada Alfred, voy en camino…_

-_eh… señor.. Estaba pensando, creo que no estaba tan equivocado en mi apreciación, el Joker parece un poco desesperado, es raro escucharlo hablar de "salvación". Una visión algo enfermiza de proteger a alguien con la muerte pero es la primera vez que utiliza ese concepto. Podría ser la clave para realmente poder salvarle la vida a la señorita Quinzel._

Batman no responde. No podía conversar mucho ahora, debía localizar ese bus y rescatar a sus pasajeros.

Se acerca al bus de servicio público y cierra al vehículo el cual estaba lleno de personas que iban para sus casas.

-SALGAN DEL BUS AHORA…

Los ciudadanos se vieron intimidados por el murciélago y todos corren hacia la salida, mientras el conductor del bus no comprendía nada hasta que Batman abrió de un solo movimiento parte de la cabina del conductor. Una bomba bien instalada se veía claramente, en ese instante el hombre salió a correr despavorido.

Batman saca sus tenazas y trata de desactivar la Bomba. Analiza los cables y corta el que cree es más indicado. La bomba se desactiva. En ese momento la voz del Joker se escucha.

-_Hola, Hola Batman… te estamos viendo, felicitaciones por desactivar la primera bomba_- se escuchan aplausos- _pero ¿Quién lo diría?, cada vez que desactivas una bomba a las demás se les reduce el tiempo… _

Batman sale corriendo al batimovil. _"Alfred comunícate con Gordon, que evacuen todos los buses de servicio público"_

El tiempo de activación se le había restado a todas las bombas restantes 10 minutos.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad Joker está al lado de Harley viendo una de varias pantallas donde se ve lo sucedido en el resto de los buses.

_-¿Lo ves querida?, Batman esta en problema_s- Ella se acerca más a él y pone su cabeza en su hombro, lo cual le sorprende_- Mi "pumpkin Pie" está disfrutando también del programa… espera querida, la programación se pondrá aún mejor.._

Harley comienza a reír con su boca tapada de manera algo extraña y el Joker la abraza de medio lado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

******Jejeje ¿interesante? Verdad, hoy quería hacer toda la conclusión del asunto, pero resulta que luego de escribir, me di cuenta que salía muy largo, así que dividí el capitulo en dos.**

**Hola a todos los que leen este maravilloso fic, y agradezco profundamente a todas las personas que me dieron tan buena retroalimentación del cápitulo pasado, en especial a Karito, harleyquinnyjoker, Showwiie-23, y Angela Shiroe quienes me han dado ganas con sus reviews de continuar...  
**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, la conclusión está cerca… dos capitulos más y finalizamos.  
**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13:**

* * *

Las vías de Ciudad Gótica estaban siendo surcadas por el caballero oscuro buscando las bombas que el Joker en su delirante "salvación" había puesto por toda la ciudad, mientras tanto el villano se encontraba al lado de la atada Harley viendo las pantallas de todos los transportes con bombas. Los ojos del Joker estaban pendientes de las imágenes en movimiento mientras a su lado había un calor que se acercaba y reía mientras le apretaba la mano.

Los ojos fijos en los televisores establecían una dinámica intima del Joker. Profundas confusiones mentales y dilemas entrecruzados en la penumbra de una mente enferma, ¿cariño o desdén?, ¿preocupación o utilidad?, y el eterno cuestionamiento del ¿por qué?

La "constante incoherencia" en el discurso del Joker, era como si actuara para dos públicos distintos. A Harley le manifestaba unas cosas y a Batman otras, era como si en todo ese proceso no hubiera sido completamente honesto si siquiera "con él mismo".

El Joker, un asesino sediento de sangre y de venganza, contradictorio de por sí, parecía serlo más en los temas "de afecto", que en la violencia misma. Matar era fácil para él, y es por eso que posiblemente asocio el amor a la muerte.

No podía mostrarse débil frente a su enemigo, pues los sentimientos humanos eran una debilidad para él, y para ella, para quien tenía actualmente atada, eran como un regalo bien empacado del que podía observar a través de un agujero.

Sea como sea, el tiempo corría y la muerte estaba acercándose a la joven rubia sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

El batimovil rompía el pavimento de ciudad gótica y atravesaba la ciudad, mientras la policía por su parte parecía también colaborar.

-_Según el radar el próximo bus es uno de los objetivos señor_- dice Alfred – _La policía al parecer localizó a otro a unas pocas cuadras, están haciéndose cargo de él_

-Entendido- dice Batman mientras mira el reloj- demonios..

Cierra el bus de manera rápida mientras este estaba en una parada.

-_SALGAN DEL BUS_

Las personas trataban de salir, y el mismo conductor activo la puerta pero esta no funcionaba. La gente estaba aterrada pues no podía salir, al parecer el Joker les tenía lista esa trampa. Un grito de "atrás todos" y una explosión hizo que la puerta del vehículo se destrozara dejando salir a los pasajeros aterrorizados, y justo cuando Batman abrió la coraza eléctrica para descubrir la bomba le saltaron alrededor miles de resortes, papelito de colores y bolitas con caritas felices.

_-HAHAHAHA_ – La voz del Joker se escuchaba de manera clara- _CAISTE…. HAHAHAHA_

Batman hace mala cara mientras ubica la cámara encima de él y de un golpe la destroza.

-_PERO QUE MAL HUMOR… hahahaha… ¿no soportas una broma? hahaha… posiblemente cuando estalle aquél que está a punto de ser abordado por la policía te rías HAHAHAHA… BOOM… HAHAHAHAHAHA_ (un eco, como otra risa se escucha de manera rara por el micrófono)

Y casi al mismo tiempo se escucha una gran explosión cerca de ahí.

-_Eso pasa cuando mandas a otros hacer tu trabajo_..- dice de manera venenosa…

_-¡Joker para esto ella no lo merece!...!No tienes que hacer esto!_

_-Ohhh claro que sí, El tiempo corre Batman.. el tiempo corre… _- y se corta la comunicación mientras el caballero oscuro salta hacia el batimovil

Justo en ese momento entra una comunicación de Alfred

-_Señor acaba de estallar uno de los buses_

- _Ya lo escuche Alfred_ – el tono de Batman es de rabia y dolor mientras se aproxima al bus que acaba de explotar_- Dile a Gordon que no intenten entrar a los buses, que esperen a que yo llegue._

Al acercarse a la escena, los pasajeros al parecer alcanzaron a huir pues hay un cúmulo de gente asustada cerca, pero una patrulla de policía esta averiada y hay un par de agentes de la ley al parecer muertos. Otros del cuerpo del policía tratan de acordonar la zona mientras unas ambulancias se acercan al lugar y la sirena de los bomberos se escucha.

_-¿ocurre algo señor?_

_-El demente quiere que sea yo, y no otra persona que desactive las bombas, tiene cámaras instaladas en los buses._

Batman corre hacia su siguiente objetivo alejándose del halo de destrucción que dejó la explosión del bus, evidentemente el Joker no estaba bromeando. Eran cinco buses, tres de ellos ya estaban fuera de la lista, y solo quedaban dos, uno de ellos lo llevaría al demente.

Fue hacia el bus más próximo preguntándose si sería un placebo o distracción. Ciertamente este juego de salvación de Harley ya había matado algunos policías. El Joker no estaba jugando. Rápidamente llego al vehículo que curiosamente solo llevaba al conductor, sacó al hombre del mismo, abrió la cabina y desactivo la bomba.

-_BIEN BATMAN_ – se escuchan aplausos_- llegarás en ocho minutos donde estoy yo..¿llegarás a ver como salvo a Harley?... queda poco tiempo, muyyy poco tiempo… HAHAHA_

El último bus era el que más lejos estaba e iba hacia los muelles, y realmente Batman suponía que ese sería la dirección directa al Joker.

* * *

Mientras tanto Joker se levantaba de la silla y se sacudía el pantalón. Mira a Harley un momento, su cara no mostraba felicidad sino conflicto.

-_Es hora mi pumpkin pie_

La risa de ella sonaba muy juguetona cuando le toma el brazo por si misma sin que él tenga que hacerlo primero..

_-¿te gustó esa explosión verdad?, habrá más, muchas más…_

Su postura era misteriosa, mientras camina rápido por un largo pasillo pero dejando oportunidad de que Harley andara a su ritmo…

El Joker entonces dejó salir una pregunta que tenía dentro de sí.

_-¿porqué mi pumpkin?, ¿Porqué lo hiciste?_

Su pregunta era un murmullo psicótico, algo sin aparente sentido. Hala a Harley poco a poco hasta llegar a un pasillo cuyo techo era traslucido y se podía ver el cielo nublado de ciudad gótica. Le señala un momento el cielo y se queda en silencio, posiblemente esperando alguna respuesta. Harley parecía no poder escucharle o si lo hacía le respondía apretándole la mano. Estaba confundida y delirante, se tambaleaba y reía con la boca tapada. En su interior estaba confundida, muy confundida, aún en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las frases que él le había dicho en su monólogo. Estaba totalmente indefensa, en un estado de semi conciencia. Aquél mismo que te permite escuchar pero no tener la capacidad de responder. Miró junto a él el cielo sin alejarse o huir. En ese momento ella sentía que le necesitaba, y por eso mismo apretaba su mano.

La respuesta del Joker era neutral, ni una sonrisa, ni una lágrima, era emocionalmente plano (como siempre lo había sido), solo que ahora era como si intentara poner atención a algo más. Mira el reloj y sonríe de manera psicótica, murmurando como quien lanza frases al viento sin sentido.

_-Solo quería despedirme bien, solo eso, antes de hacer lo que debo hacer… pronto. _

Eso lo dice apretando la mano de su amante

* * *

Las llantas del batimovil chillaban al hacer las curvas y al buscar el último de los buses.

-_Es la ruta 509 señor. La policía trató de interceptarla sin éxito, acaba de llamar el conductor histérico a emergencias, dice que perdió los frenos del vehículo. La ruta va hacia el sector de los muelles, el bus esta cercano a estrellarse con …_

Pero antes de que Alfred termine su reporte Batman usa la computadora y resuelve el acertijo

_-El nuevo museo observatorio natural de Ciudad Gótica _

Y evidentemente ahí estaban, en el nuevo complejo cultural en construcción que tenía un diseño futurista y vanguardista, con tuneles de cristal y ambientes variados para la observación de la naturaleza y el cielo. El edificio futurista estaba al lado de los muelles y los arquitectos lo habían calificado como uno de los grandes proyectos arquitectónicos de la Ciudad Gótica. Vaya lugar escogido para la "salvación" de Harley Quinn.

Pero los razonamientos estaban fuera de lugar ahora, tenían que parar al bus que iba en línea recta hacia el museo. Se acercó al mismo, y se puso al lado del bus de servicio público a toda velocidad. Le gritó al conductor que estaba muy asustado y este mirando a Batman muy pálido le grita: ¡NO LO PUEDO PARAR!

Batman pensó rápido, era imposible parar ese bus, iba a estallarse en contra del museo, así que con la batigarra abrió la puerta al lado del conductor y le dijo.

-SALTE A MI AUTO AHORA  
-NO PUEDO- dice el hombre aterrorizado- TENGO MIEDO

Era evidente que lo que le estaba pidiendo al hombre no era fácil para él, pero Batman no se iba a dar por vencido, así que puso el batimovil en forma automática, salió por el techo del vehículo en movimiento y nuevamente le grito.

-¡SALTE!, CONFIE EN MI - Dice mostrándole la mano

El hombre entonces de manera torpe veinte segundos antes del impacto salta. Batman lo recibe y lo hala al interior del vehículo, justo en el momento exacto en que evaden al bus que va directo hacia el museo.

Una gran explosión se escucha, el suelo tiembla y una nube de humo gris se hace cada vez más grande con el viento. Batman para el vehículo en seco cinco cuadras lejos de ahí y deja al hombre a salvo mientras le pide que se aleje. Afortunadamente no había más pasajeros en el bus. La mala noticia era que el bus había estallado la entrada al museo. Batman tendría que buscar como entrar evitando el incendio creciente.

Al otro lado del museo la explosión había hecho vibrar la estructura, pero las llamas no llegarían a ese sector. Harley frente al movimiento se había aferrado con fuerza al Joker quien no se movía. Parecía disfrutar de la explosión e internamente lamentar no estar viendo lo que sucedió por la cámara, pero su plan debía seguirse al pie de la letra. Miraba el cielo en búsqueda del murciélago y cuando lo vio subir por una torre cercana se aseguró de llamar su atención.

-_LLEGAS A TIEMPO BATMAN. HAHAHA_..- mira a Harley quien en ese momento por la explosión y al ver al murciélago se veía muy asustada- _SALUDA A BATMAN PRECIOSA.._

Para el caballero de la noche quien veía la escena era evidente que Harley estaba desorientada y altamente asustada, y a la vez la notaba ambigua, con ciertas sonrisas y expresiones extrañas propias de la locura . Salta entonces hacia el techo de cristal con la esperanza de romperlo y de esa forma rescatarla, pero cuando impacta el material tenia la misma dureza que el concreto. Lo que parecía deleitar al Joker.

-HAHAHA, ¡_construyeron este lugar con los mejores materiales Batman!, por eso puedes ver, pero no puedes acercarte_…- sonríe y mira rápidamente a Harley quien se aferraba a él a pesar de que él ha sacado su daga y la apunta directo a su cuello… - _vamos querida, quiero mostrarte el museo_- dice de manera cínica mientras haciendo una señal de despedida a Batman se aleja con ella (casi arrastrándola)

Batman ve como se alejan, y cuando considera utilizar explosivos reflexiona y se da cuenta que posiblemente eso es lo que desea el Joker que haga. Hace un estudio de la estructura y se da cuenta que abajo del pasillo hay un sector hueco, que posiblemente –conociendo al Joker- estaría lleno de dinamita dispuesta a estallar frente a cualquier chispa.

"_Muy listo Joker"-_ piensa Batman "_pero no caeré en tu juego"._

Batman entonces comienza a correr por encima del la estructura transparente, mientras el Joker sonríe.

-_Ves Harley, Batman nunca ha sido tonto… jeje_- le murmura andando- _oh corazón, creo que estarás bien, no dejaré que Batman te atrape y te corrompa de nuevo.._

Dice mientras anda y escucha los pasos de Batman mientras corre encima de ellos. Batman podía escuchar todo.

-_JOKER!_

El Villano se voltea mientras juega con su puñal en el cuello de Harley

-_Te dije no podrías evitarlo…_

Y en ese momento el pulsa un botón y la pareja baja por un ascensor fuera de la vista de Batman. El superhéroe entonces piensa rápido y se introduce por una de las ventilas del museo. No comprendía que pretendía el Joker, pero como siempre él le encantaba ser el centro de atención, cualquier cosa podía pasar. Busco señales del Joker y no encontró ninguna. Tenía que llegar al ascensor por donde había bajado el villano, recorrió los túneles hasta dar con el hueco del ascensor y se lanzó por él surcando cinco pisos de diferencia. El murciélago siempre caería parado. La caída encima del ascensor no hizo casi sonido, y al tratar de ingresar por la rejilla al interior del mismo (lo que le daría acceso al camino que tomó el Joker) pudo escuchar al Joker invitar a Harley a caminar más rápido.

Era evidente que estaban cerca, y sin los muros, le sería más fácil rescatar a Harley de su "salvador"

Fue entonces que Batman se encuentra con un largo puente de cristal que atraviesa un fragmento de la costa y que conecta con los muelles (un sector en construcción evidentemente). Cerca de él hay un letrero que dice "observatorio de la costa- Restaurante". Batman pudo ver como su enemigo caminaba con la mujer atontada por el puente hacia el restaurante en la mitad de todo, fue entonces que corrió para alcanzar al maldito demente pasando por el largo puente y entrando en el restaurante- observatorio central.

Adentro, era una estructura rectangular moderna y sin pintura, y con concreto visible, lejos de lo que sería un restaurante lujoso. Yal final de la línea, justo muy cerca a la salida estaba el Joker esperando a Batman. Harley mostraba signos de angustia y no se despegaba del villano, lo cual era engorroso para el Joker pues no le permitía mucha libertad de movimiento. La risa de Harley se escuchaba con un eco, tanto que Batman pensó que él la había envenenado.

-_No lo hagas Joker, te arrepentirás después.._

_-¿de qué demonios hablas Batman?, Yo nunca me arrepiento_- dice el villano- _¿desde cuándo eres tú mi conciencia?_

_-Estarás solo_

_-Siempre he estado solo, ¿viniste a sermonearme acaso?_

El Joker hizo una expresión facial de ira y no como en otras oportunidades que parecía simplemente deleitarse con la maldad, esta vez estaba molesto, !muy molesto!. Batman entonces sintió la tensión, y recordó lo que Alfred le había dicho, así que pensó seguir con esa línea de acción.

_-Tú no mereces que nadie te ame, pero curiosamente "ella lo hace", es una joya en tu vida, ¿qué demonios estas pensando?_

_-Las joyas más preciosas se guardan en los mejores bancos o se echan al fuego._

_-Pero los bancos son asaltados usualmente por bandidos, es mejor siempre tener esas joyas cerca del corazón no a manos de los delincuentes._

La cara del Joker entonces se transforma, muestra cierta angustia agresiva que no había mostrado antes.

-¡!_Maldita sea Batman!.. ¡!YO SOY EL DELINCUENTE!..., ¿Qué demonios te pasa?.. NO ME TRATES COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL, TU MALDITA ETICA NO ES IGUAL QUE LA MIA… ¡APESTA!_

Entonces Batman noto que realmente Alfred tenía razón, el demente estaba desesperado. Estaban tocando puntos emocionales que él nunca había demostrado importancia. Los pocos sentimientos humanos del Joker se estaban asomando dentro de su interminable locura. El cuestionamiento de Batman le molestaba, y al mostrar que le importaba estaba reflejando que le dolía.

- _Yo me robe esta joya y no pienso entregarla, ni siquiera a la vida, pero si a la MUERTE, porque es MIA. Y si la dejo ir, ¿adivina que esta joya tiene patas?. NO VOY HACERLO_…- La alegoría era algo graciosa pero el mensaje que quería dar el Joker era claro_- ELLA ES MIA, Y HARE LO QUE QUIERA CON ELLA… _

Se voltea furioso dándole la espalda, mientras Harley se aferraba a él temblando.

_- !Y creo que esta conversación debe terminar ahora mismo!_

Y en ese momento el golpea un botón que está en la pared, una explosión hacen evidentes las intensiones del villano, el suelo donde estaba parado Batman se desmorona y el cae al abismo, al igual que Harley que queda colgando de la orilla de la pared, agarrada solamente a la mano del Joker.

El movimiento de quijada y el grito de ella producido por la angustia de caer despegan la cinta que evitara que ella hablara.

_-PUDDIN… no...__PUDDIN_.- su rostro estaba aterrorizado y sus movimientos limitados por las cadenas.

El Joker estaba sorprendido pues sinceramente no esperaba que el suelo se desprendiera tan cerca de ellos, lo que le daba la oportunidad perfecta de matar a Harley o salvarle "literalmente" la vida. Batman colgaba de una de sus cuerdas especiales a unos 20 metros y subía lentamente pues luchaba con los vientos de la costa que movían la cuerda de donde colgaba.

-_No me sueltes-_ le dice él mientras la hala con mucho esfuerzo hacia sí..

De un tirón fuerte la elevo hacia él y jadeante miro hacia abajo a su enemigo sin esperar el sorpresivo y apasionado beso que ella le daba en sus labios. El Joker, sorprendido, sintió que con ese beso se quebraba algo dentro de él, y deseándolo le responde el mismo. Y en ese momento pronunció las siguientes palabras de la manera más tierna posible, ternura que solo le había demostrado a ella cuando hacían el amor.

-_Vuelve a mí, vuelve a mi vida- _la mira a los ojos- _Deja la ventana de tu cuarto abierta. Tienes mi marca y yo la tuya. Vuelve a mí.- _Mira el reloj y se apresura y dice-_ - Siempre serás mía… _

Y al decirle eso, recorrió sus manos por la base de su espalda acariciándola, y al mirar que Batman subía más rápido hacia ellos, se dio cuenta que tenían poco tiempo. Le quito las cadenas de los pies de Harley y la haló corriendo por la salida del restaurante, cruzando por el tramo restante de puente colgante y llegando a los muelles.

No tenía planeado que su escape de Batman fuera tan apresurado, tomó la cadena que unía los brazos de Harley y la engancho en una saliente que estaba curiosamente en la mitad de todo.

-NO ME DEJES – grita Harley quien trataba de zafarse sin éxito, y solo miraba como su querido "Mister J" corría por esa misma dirección mientras era perseguido por el murciélago , parando de manera drástica frente del precipicio que daba a las filosas vertientes de la costa.

-SE TERMINÓ JOKER- Dijo Batman enfrentándose hacia él

-TE EQUIVOCAS BATMAN- Sonríe en su locura sacando un detonador explosivo y activándolo- SOLO ES UN NUEVO COMIENZO Y TALVEZ MI FINAL. Una explosión se dio cerca de el villano quien salta por el precipicio de manera suicida mientras Harley que veía todo desde la distancia solo puede gritar.

-NOOO PUDDINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Batman trata de detener la caída del psicópata, pero la onda expansiva de la explosión cercana se lo impide y lo lanza unos metros más hacia el norte. El grito de la mujer lo alarma, y con toda su fuerza de voluntad salta sobre ella y la cubre con su capa. El sonido del fuego y la destrucción lo cubrían todo. Ya no se escuchaba la risa del Joker.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**_"el sinsentido le da condimento a la locura, y no hay peor locura que el amor mismo"_, la muerte a veces se presenta en ese dilema.**

**Tarde mucho en hacer este capítulo. Me salió muy largo, pero tenía que ser así pues si lo cortaba era como dañar la mejor escena de acción de una película. Sea como sea espero que no les haya sido tedioso sino que lo hayan leido tan rápidamente como yo creo.**

**Agradezco nuevamente a quienes me han leido (me sorprendo con tener ya algunos seguidores constantes), un saludo especial a RegalizdC quien escribio un buen oneshot, que vale la pena revisarlo y que también sigue esta historia, por otra parte mando un gran abrazo a todas las seguidoras de este fic harleyquinnyjoker, iron-wong , Alma, Showwiie-23, Karito, Angela Shiroe y bunnywhite5081 quienes me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo pasado. Muy agradecida de tener gente que le gusta leerme. Un honor para mí.**

**El final esta cerca, y si quedaron con un nudo en la garganta luego de leer esto, quiere decir que hice un buen trabajo. Saludos.**


	14. Capítulo final

**Capítulo 14:**

* * *

Las explosiones eran tan fuertes que para quien estuviera en medio de ellas era como si la tierra se hubiera caído a pedazos. Batman cubría a Harley quien no se movía, como si fuera una roca en medio del desierto. Cuando terminó la destrucción el caballero de la noche se levantó y la revisó a ver si se encontraba bien. Ella solo reía de manera nerviosa y confusa, asumiendo frases desordenadas llamando al demente que la había colocado ahí, en ese momento Batman notó que la mujer estaba en medio de una crisis nerviosa, su frágil cordura se hacía roto en pedazos, y posiblemente necesitaría "de nuevo" ayuda.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la policía, los bomberos y las ambulancias llegaran al sector para apagar los múltiples incendios y ayudar a las víctimas. Al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría Batman echaba un vistazo al desastre que el Joker había hecho. "El maldito no podía hacer algo si no era a lo grande", pensó de manera lastimera mientras se acercaba al borde de abismo donde se había arrojado. Si el payaso del mal había sobrevivido o no aún era una pregunta por responder, pero Batman sabía que El Joker no moría fácilmente, era como si las fuerzas negativas de Ciudad Gótica, que lo trajeron para pelear con él eternamente, también le hubieran dado el don de la eternidad. Estaba tan amarrado a la existencia banal y sicaria que su esencia parecía estar conectada al mismo devenir demoniaco. Ciertamente no encontró señales de su cuerpo en el mar. Sí se había ahogado o sobrevivido se vería con el tiempo.

Cuando miro sobre su hombro pudo ver a los paramédicos atendiendo a Harley y subiéndola a una ambulancia: Estaba viva y había logrado que el mal nacido no la matara, pero…¿a qué costo?

Su rostro estaba inundado de lágrimas y su risa nerviosa sonaba también como un quejido lastimero.

"¿qué demonios le hiciste Joker?"- se preguntó para sí el murciélago. No era tonto para no darse cuenta que su archí enemigo había logrado algo con todo esto.

El acontecimiento se supo en los telenoticieros y a nivel radial de manera rápida. "Otro atentado del Joker a Ciudad Gótica", "Se desconoce si el criminal sobrevivió", "diez muertos, y 45 heridos", "El nuevo museo de la ciudad y el sector de carga de los semi destruidos", pero ninguna noticia nombraba a Harley Quinn. La policía decidió ocultar la información a los medios.

La sala de emergencias del hospital más cercano estaba lleno de gente herida. Los médicos y enfermeras corrían de un lugar a otro haciendo su labor y en uno de los apartados, se encontraba Harley acostada y amarrada a la camilla.

-_Doctor, La paciente de la cama 14 no tiene heridas pero esta algo "alterada" , los exámenes de sangre indican que no está intoxicada con ningún veneno, ¿qué pasara con ella?_ – dice un médico residente al médico principal.

-_Estoy haciendo el papeleo para trasladarla al sanatorio de Arkham, tenemos tanto trabajo que esa cama le servirá a alguien más._

La conversación profesional era escuchada por una tercera persona sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. En realidad haber robado el uniforme de cirujano había sido un gran acierto. Esta persona pasó por al lado de los médicos sin ser identificada y se escondió tras el telón de separación de la cama 14.

Cuando vio a Harley atada y totalmente confundida, sintió un gran dolor en el corazón. Se acercó a ella desatándola y murmurándole al oído.

_-Harley, soy Ivy- Te llevaré a casa_- la mujer pasa la mano por la cabeza de su amiga y la sienta en una silla de ruedas- _las niñas harán su trabajo y nos dejaran salir._

Y justo en ese momento la luz se apaga. La falsa médica sale con la paciente por la puerta sin que nadie lo note "a tiempo".

Cuando la subió en el carro notaba que su amiga lloraba.

-_Estarás bien, yo te cuidaré_

Pero Harley no sabía si estaría bien. En su mente estaban las últimas palabras de Mister J. "Siempre serás mía"

¿Acaso sólo la utilizó para llegar a Batman?, ¿Quería matarla?, y sus últimas palabras para con ella ¿Eran sinceras?, ¿se había suicidado?

No soportaba el dolor de su pecho, quería abrazarlo.

* * *

Y justamente en un lugar apartado otro doctor, esta vez real pero de categoría dudosa usaba hilo y aguja para unir dos partes de piel de un brazo herido. La risa del hombre al que curaban se escuchaba como un eco.

-_HAHAHA hubiera visto Doc, fue "maravilloso", mucho fuego, mucha acción, mucha destrucción, el olor de humo en ese sector durará semanas, ¡SEMANAS!, fue alucinante._

_-Sí oí la noticia señor Joker, pero ¿cómo se lastimó el brazo?_

_-Gajes del oficio, siempre hay una leve posibilidad en los planes de herirse, pero eso a usted poco debe importarle, ¿verdad?, pues gracias a eso yo le pago… HAHAHA… _

El médico siguió poniendo los puntos al villano mientras el mismo seguía riendo, hablando de lo maravilloso que había salido todo, y sí… había sido un buen plan.

Para él valió la pena pensar en ello por dos meses, aunque debía aceptar que no todo salió perfecto y eso le molestaba. Habían cosas se salieron un poco de control y evitaron que el plan fuera como a él le gustaría: perfecto , pero usualmente esas cosas le ocurrían con Harley, ella tenía la habilidad de sacarlo de su foco, de hacerlo imperfecto, humano. Odiaba sentirse así. Lo odiaba, pero era como una droga, de repente al mirarla se despertaba algo dentro de él, algo que no sabía que era… no era normal, aunque a veces dolía.

La interpretación heroica de Batman estuvo en su parecer crítico algo dramática y novelera, en resumen: "Débil".

Comparar a Harley Quinn con una joya que entro en su vida era una paradoja muy cursi, más cuando él ni siquiera la "robó", ella se lanzó sobre él como cadena a su cuello, y luego él no se pudo despegar. Había que ser honestos, ella lo escogió a él, y él se había acostumbrado a esa cadena, y aunque a veces quería matarla para liberarse, era una dulce adicción.

Y…era curioso, llevaba meses deseando que se fuera porque no la soportaba, y cuando por fin se había librado de ella y podía sentir la libertad de un hombre soltero comenzó hacer cosas extrañas como acariciar el lado vacio de la cama y mirar la fotografía de ellos dos. Esa misma fotografía donde el rostro de Harley estaba reparado con cinta pegante porque en un ataque de celos lo cortó con un cuchillo. Cosas estúpidas que él desearía no hacer pero que terminaba haciéndolas al fin y al cabo…

Reconocer que posiblemente algún día podría matar a Batman si ella estaba a su lado, le gustaba

Todo estaba planeado. Conseguir mapas del museo, poner explosivos en el sitio y en los buces, Su rapto, el tatuador, mantenerla drogada en un sitio seguro, la ubicación estratégica de la bodega, el uso de espejos, preparar el mensaje oculto, contratar a Deadshoot, suspender la droga para que ella pudiera despertar después de 20 días, llamar a la policía reportando su desaparición, pasar tiempo con ella, llamar a la policía haciéndose pasar por un vecino de la tienda de tatuajes, esperar, activar la bomba que mataría a Deadshoot, esperar un tiempo hasta que llegara el día del encuentro con Batman.

No, no planeaba enfermarse, así como tampoco pretendía matarla, todo había sido una gran mentira para conseguir nuevamente su apoyo, su presencia… la necesitaba para otro plan. Batman posiblemente no se había dado cuenta que el único lugar donde no podían verse afectados por los explosivos estaba justo en el lugar donde él la había puesto a ella. Era el único lugar seguro. Batman creería que la salvó pero la verdad es que nunca hubo amenaza. Todo lo que dijo en el museo, todas esas frases estaban planeadas para que el superhéroe las escuchara. Harley no tenía porque entender y era mejor que estuviera confundida.

El único error de cálculo se produjo cuando el piso del restaurante se vino abajo y ella casi cae… Maldito error, maldita sensación incomoda en su interior, esa sensación de pérdida que aparecía en sus pesadillas… incomodo, pero… pasajero. Inoportuno.

Sí, era así… maldita incomodidad. ¿Pero había logrado entrar en la mente de Harley?

* * *

Como una niña pequeña, Harley lloraba en cama mientras que Avy la cuidaba."_Puddin, no te vayas_". Pasó varias horas intranquila llorando mientras su mejor amiga estaba pensando en mil formas de matar al maldito del Joker. Había salvado a su amiga de volver al manicomio pues ella estuvo encerrada ahí tanto tiempo que sabía que no le haría bien.

La locura de Harley Quinn había vuelto, así como la repulsiva obsesión hacia "mister J"

Le preparo un baño con sales para que se relajara, y cuando la ayudaba a ir al baño, vio algo que no le gustó nada.

_-Harley ¿te hiciste un tatuaje?_

_-¿Eh?...¿ tatuaje?, No, ¿ de qué hablas Ivy?_

_- Mira_

Dice Poison Ivy mostrándole en el espejo del baño su espalda baja: Tenia un bonito y bien diseñado tatuaje: La carta del Joker.

Ella no podía creerlo, eso explicaba porque le dolía esa zona y porqué el espejo del escondite era tan pequeño. Nunca lo hubiera adivinado. Cuando hacían el amor a él le encantaba tocar esa zona, y hasta en su despedida lo hizo… "realmente él la amaba" -Pensó psicóticamente mientras observaba la figura artística en su cuerpo. Le encantaba ese tatuaje, era hermoso.

Sin embargo Poison Ivy lamentó aquello porque podía comprender su significado, más de lo que su amiga desvalida lo interpretaba. La había marcado como el ganado, ahora todos sabrían que él era su dueño.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar El Joker se levantaba de la camilla.

-_Ya terminamos señor_- dice el médico poniéndole un vendaje en el brazo- _Limpie la zona muy bien_ _coménteme si tiene algún problema luego_- sonríe entregándole una formula- _y entre otras, bonito tatuaje._

El Villano se mira el pecho. Al lado de su corazón había tatuado un pequeño sombrero de Arlequín en blanco y negro que había tapado durante todo este tiempo con maquillaje y que en su huida húmeda al caer al mar había salido a relucir. No había sido fácil ocultarlo de su amante y más cuando en su enfermedad ella decidió bañarle para quitarle la fiebre. Tuvo que ser muy cuidadoso para que ella no lo notara. El tatuador era excelente artista, lástima que por tocarle el trasero a Harley hubiera muerto tan rápido, aunque ¿a quién engañaba?, de igual forma lo iba a matar, solo qué eso le dio motivación exacta y la pasión única para clavarle la aguja en el pecho. _Nadie toca a Harley, solo él._

"_Vuelve a mí, vuelve a mi vida._

_Deja la ventana de tu cuarto abierta._

_Tienes mi marca y yo la tuya._

_Vuelve a mí. Siempre serás mía…"_

Mientras se colocaba su camisa dispuesto a irse en su mente sonó esa frase que ya había dicho. Había logrado su objetivo. La había hecho suya nuevamente y para siempre. Su mente le pertenecía y también su cuerpo. Harley Quinn era de él y solo de él.

Se alejo cantando a otro de sus escondites mientras sonreía y meditaba sobre el buen mes que había tenido.

_Sólo quedaba esperar._

Tiempo después Harley volvería utilizar su uniforme y ayudaría a su mejor amiga a cometer robos y crímenes. La cordura se fue de paseo así como sus ganas de ser una persona digna para la sociedad, la maldad florecía nuevamente en ella y vivía su vida con cierta pasión, locura y peligro. No volvió a ver a "su Puddin" por un tiempo, pero antes de irse a dormir siempre dejaba la ventana abierta esperando que en algún momento él entrara y la hiciera suya.

Y evidentemente eso fue lo que hizo.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

* * *

**Me voy a permitir escribir un poco largo.**

**Agradezco a todas las personas que me acompañaron en el proceso de este hermoso fic, el cual es una de las mejores cosas que he escrito. Cuando lo que uno escribe sale del corazón como si alguien en tu interior te dictara se siente la pasión y las letras con solo leerlo. Espero que si quieren, luego lo relean de nuevo, posiblemente con ese ejercicio descubran más cosas que les llame la atención. Así mismo, si desean que alguien lea este fanfiction, no duden en recomendarlo.**

**Quería comentarles que la idea emocional que se plasma en este fic fue inspirada en comics reales de DC, donde muestran la relación entre estos dos personajes y cómo, que el Joker se ponga celoso, no es una gran novedad. Indicios de esto, y de su extraña relación se pueden ver en distintos comics, en las sagas de Harley Quinn, en un fragmento especial muy curioso y divertido llamado "the code", the Gothams sirems muestra un lado curioso y muy femenino de su relación y realmente nota la ambigüedad, que el joker intente matar a Harley tampoco es nuevo, pero si realmente hubiera querido matarla él lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo. Todo ello es parte del juego de su relación. Que el Joker diga que Harley es suya y solo suya, tampoco es nuevo, y uno sonríe al leerlo. Es solo releer y ver las referencias de los comics, todo esta ahí. Pensar que en ellos dos no existe alguna especie de amor es una falacia. Pensar que Harley es solo un juguete de él también es una visión parcializada, pues ella también sabe manipular las cartas igual que él. Es una relación única.**

**Desafortunadamente para los seguidores de esta maravillosa pareja llegó el New 52, que arruinó literalmente al Joker y a Harley Quinn, le quito su gracia, mató al payaso y le quito la esencia al Joker para convertirlo en Jack el destripador sin piel. Es por esto que también los fanfictions de este tipo son recordatorios de lo que fue esta hermosa pareja y que por culpa de DC comics no volverá a ser. Esto es un réquiem por ello, aunque yo me quedo en el pasado y en la antigua dimensión, que como el new 52 plantea, sus comics nuevos (basura) son de una dimensión nueva, prefiero pensar que en la antigua dimensión aún están estos dos en sus peleas, disgustos y cariños, la nueva dimensión es el cementerio de DC, ellos mismos están cavando su propia tumba.**

**Disculpen por alargarme en las notas, pero tenía que decirlo.**

**Saludes a AvacynHope, harleyquinnyjoker, Showwiie-23, Angela Shiroe, karito y RegalizdC. Gracias por leer y sus reviews.**

**Ahora, ¿qué escribiré más adelante?, bueno podrán ver en unos cuantos dias el nuevo fic ****Alianza Venenosa****, donde sale nuestra pareja en el hilo central del argumento, pero los protagonistas son otros, espero que lo lean, va ser genial es una muy buena historia, sé que si leen el primer capítulo les interesará saber que ocurre a continuación. Hay un songfic que está en planes y que se asocia directamente a la pareja, así como otra idea que aún no se ha concretado. Y claro, esta Gothams Villains Radio, que sé que les gustará leer, solo es que decidan hacerlo. También tengo un fic en proceso de los Xmen, y he escrito sobre otros temas :).**

**Pues nada, después de esta larga nota, espero de corazón que estén bien. Un gran abrazo. Bye.**


End file.
